Fora de controle
by Bia Taisho Snape
Summary: Um trabalho, um inprevisto, um final quase inesperado. Mas uma Sesshy/Rin. Espero que gostem
1. Primeiro contato

Primeiro Contato

Esperar. Uma das coisas que eu mais odeio na vida. Pra ser sincera acho que a mais odeio. Você não? Principalmente quando se trata de esperar a decisão de alguém sobre o que vai acontecer com o resto da sua vida. No caso a _minha_ vida.

Eu tô aqui sentada, sem ter o que fazer, sem ter com quem falar e essa espera angustiante só me faz retornar a antigos vícios que a muito eu tinha deixado e se você olhar para as minhas mãos agora, para as minha unhas, saberá do que estou falando. "Será que isso ainda vai demorar muito?" –penso a todo momento e por vezes acabo lembrando de como cheguei aqui.

Ah! Me desculpem a falta de educação. Meu nome é Rin. Nakigawa Rin. Tenho 28 anos. E vocês devem estar se perguntando onde e estou neste momento né? Pois bem eu estou numa sala isolada no Tribunal de Justiça, vigiada por dois policiais que são o dobro do meu tamanho (como se isso importasse alguma coisa pra mim) enquanto aguardo a minha sentença. É! _Minha _sentença. Não! Não se espantem, é isso mesmo. Oh! Me desculpem novamente, eu esqueci de mencionar o que faço, ou melhor fazia. Sou uma assassina. Uma matadora de aluguel, mercenária ou seja lá como queiram me chamar.

Engana-se quem pensa que sou uma pessoa amargurada, traumatizada, em busca de vingança por alguma coisa que aconteceu a tempos atrás. Nada disso. Não tive nenhum trauma de infância nem nenhuma dessas baboseiras que os psicólogos adoram especular. É lógico que ser assassina não era meu sonho de infância, mas enfim, aconteceu. Não vem ao caso dizer como, mas aconteceu. Ganhei muito dinheiro com isso e sou muito respeitada no meio em que trabalho, e pra mim é apenas isso, um trabalho. Que posso fazer, eu sou boa no que faço, ou melhor, fazia, já que agora eu estou prestes a ser "engaiolada". Mas não importa, já estava cansada dessa vida mesmo, não pretendia passar minha vida toda tirando a vida de outros, mesmo que merecessem.

Não pensem que eu sou apenas ( ou era) uma assassina mercenária sem coração. Eu sempre escolhi muito bem meus trabalhos. Meus alvos nunca eram pessoas inocentes. A maioria das vezes algum criminoso do alto escalão, políticos corruptos e etc. Em toda minha vida de pecados eu só fiz uma exceção. E é por causa dela que eu estou aqui.

Meu alvo era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Homem branco, 1,98m de altura, 89 kg, cabelos cinza e olhos de um raro dourado. A primeira impressão que se tem ao ler a descrição dele é que se trata de um ser por demais estranho, ledo engano. Sesshoumaru era promotor de justiça e o homem que me contratou para matá-lo era um importante político que estava sendo investigado em sigilo por ele por lavagem de dinheiro dentre outros crimes. No início eu recusei, era contra meus princípios matar alguém que não tivesse cometido algum tipo de crime. Mas todo mundo tem um preço né, e o meu era a quantia exata de 20 milhões de dólares (com essa quantia mais o dinheiro que eu já tinha ganho poderia me aposentar) e o meu contratante aceitou sem pestanejar, o que me levou a pensar que esse tal político era realmente culpado, do contrário não teria como ou por que me pagar essa quantia. Mas o simples fato de ele estar me contratando já era prova suficiente.

Como eu disse anteriormente era para ser mais um serviços simples, sem complicações limpo e rápido, e como meu contratante pediu, o mais discreto possível e era o que eu pretendia fazer. No dia seguinte ao meu contrato me hospedei em um hotel próximo ao Tribunal de Justiça para facilitar a tarefa de vigiar Sesshoumaru e aprender sua rotina, seus costumes. Não usei nome falso, não tinha necessidade, afinal quem desconfiaria de uma jovem decoradora e estudante de arte. Mais tarde eu agradeceria a Kami por ter feito isso. Ele não era hum homem muito difícil de seguir, não costumava mudar seu itinerário, nem ter grandes alterações em sua rotina, o que simplificava bastante meu trabalho, mas tinha hábitos que eu achava estranho para um homem na sua posição, como por exemplo ir e voltar do trabalho de metrô. Imagina, um homem com o dinheiro que ele tem, e não se engane, ele tem muito, andando pra cima e pra baixo de metrô, lotado, quente, sem o mínimo conforto quando poderia estar desfrutando do carro mais luxuoso que o dinheiro pode comprar. Tem doido pra tudo né mesmo? Depois de uma semana de observação decidi que era hora de agir.

Já tava tudo arquitetado, eu o seguiria , o mataria e faria parecer um assalto. Parece meio tosco não é, mas geralmente funciona e não deixa grandes suspeitas sobre ninguém, afinal quem não corre o risco de ser assaltado hoje em dia?

O dia escolhido por mim pra por em prática o meu plano foi uma quarta-feira. Como já conhecia os horários dele, peguei o metrô no horário que ele costumava pegar, só que uma estação antes. Incrivelmente o metrô não estava tão cheio aquele dia. Sentei-me e aguardei. O trem já estava parando na estação dele e como eu tinha previsto lá estava ele, de pé esperando o trem. Eu só não contava com uma coisa. Ela não estava sozinho. Junto a ele encontrava-se uma mulher que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas conservava traços muito belos. Eles entraram no trem e vieram em minha direção e a mulher sentou-se ao meu lado no único assento vago. Eu pensava no que fazer, se eles descessem em estações diferentes o plano continuava como antes, mas se eles seguissem pelo mesmo caminho talvez eu tivesse que adiá-lo um pouco, não queria ter que envolver nisso ninguém além do estritamente necessário. Enquanto eu pensava no que fazer eles começaram uma conversa um tanto curiosa...

-Até quando você vai ficar com essa cara emburrada Sesshoumaru? – falou a mulher em tom de repreensão.

-Até o dia em que você parar de se meter na minha vida Izayoi. – ele rebateu parecendo muito aborrecido.

-Não me meto na sua vida. Apenas dou minha opinião. Não posso fazer nada se você não concorda com ela.

-Falar o que você falou pra Kagura não é exatamente dar a sua opinião.

-Você sabe o que penso daquela mulher. Ela é fria, seca, sem emoção, parece um jarro vazio. Não adianta você me dizer o quanto ela é inteligente, eu não gosto dela. Já disse que acho que ela não serve para você.

-É. Você deixou isso bem claro pra ela também hoje. Você tem que parar com isso. Não vou deixar que se meta na minha vida como na de Inuyasha.

-Seu irmão...

-Meio irmão.

-Que seja. Ele faz escolhas muito melhores que você. Sempre gostei de Kagome. Desde o início.

-Claro que gosta. Ela é IGUAL a você.

Sabe, eu sei que é falta de educação ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, mas não posso negar que estava me divertindo. Imaginem vocês o grande promotor de justiça Sesshoumaru Taisho tendo que agüentar sermão de alguém por causa de seus relacionamentos amorosos. Cômico.

-Muito melhor que a tal Kagura. Até o nome é horroroso. Parece uma coisa feia.

-Chega Izayoi. –disse suspirando cansado

-Sabe, eu realmente acho que você deveria encontra uma boa moça, construir família. Tomar jeito sabe. O tempo passa, você já está com 33 anos, daqui a pouco ta velho Sesshoumaro.

-O QUÊ? – ele disse com certeza um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

Nesse momento eu não consegui controlar um pequeno riso. O que chamou a atenção dos dois para a minha pessoa e não sei por que razão isso me deixou extremamente constrangida. Talvez tenha sido o olhar mortal que Sesshoumaro me lançou por ousar ouvir a conversa e rir dele, talvez tenha sido o olhar profundamente analítico da mulher que o acompanhava.

-Go- Gomen nasai – me desculpei -e-eu não.. não tinha... ah Kami! Gomen –gaguejei já corando e abaixando a cabeça. Afinal o que é que estava acontecendo comigo? A mulher me analisou mais alguns segundos e depois para a minha surpresa abriu o sorriso mais simpático que eu já tinha visto.

-Não se preocupe. Você não fez nada demais. Afinal nós estamos no metrô, não poderíamos querer que essa conversa fosse sigilosa não é mesmo?

-H-Hai – concordei meio indecisa.

-Me chamo Izayoi Taisho e esse é meu filho Sesshoumaru Taisho. Como se chama?

-Hã? Ah... Rin. Nakigawa Rin. – mas por que diabos eu tinha dito meu nome verdadeiro?

-Hum. Que lindo nome. Muito prazer Rin. Você é daqui mesmo de Tókio?

-N-Não. Na verdade eu sou de Osaka. Vim pra Tókio pra estudar e para trabalhar. –"merda"

-Entendo. E o que você faz? Em que estuda? – nossa que interrogatório

-Bem. Eu sou decoradora e estudo Artes.

-Nossa olha que coincidência. Ontem mesmo eu estava comentando com meu marido que gostaria de mudar um pouco nossa casa. Fazer uma pequena reforma, estávamos mesmo a procura de uma pessoa para o serviço.

-Ah .. sim é muita coincidência -falei sem graça.

-Você poderia nos fazer uma visita. Dar uma olhada na casa, ver o que se pode fazer. Sem compromisso, claro.

- Eu não sei se...

-Quem sabe no sábado. Nós pagamos pela visita. O que você acha Sesshoumaru? – Olhei para o homem que permanecera calado até o momento e o vi arquear uma única sombrancelha e suspirar pesadamente.

-Faça como quiser Izayoi. – falou num tom seco, o que me deixou ainda mais desconfortável

-Ah.. Não ligue pra ele. Sesshoumaru é promotor de justiça, então acha essas coisa supérfluas. –não sei por que, mas o pensamento que ele me achava supérflua me incomodou. Olhei para ele novamente e me deparei com um olhos dourados a me encarar intensamente.

-Então estamos combinados? – continuou

-Bem... – eu ia recusar, mas ela não me deixou continuar

-Ótimo. Então nos vemos sábado ás 15:00 H. Aqui está o endereço e telefone. – olhei para Sesshoumaru, como se pedisse ajuda para me livrar da situação, mas o que encontrei foi um quase meio sorriso de deboche como se ele dissesse _"-viu? Quem mandou rir de mim?"_ -

-Bom, até sábado então. –disse a mulher e se encaminhou para a porta do metrô, a estação onde ele descia havia chegado e eu nem me dei conta, eles saíram de trem, me deixando pra trás completamente desnorteada. Antes que o trem recomeçasse a andar olhei pela janela e pude vislumbrar momentaneamente um par de olhos dourados a me encarar e senti meus planos desmoronarem sobre a minha cabeça. Eu não sabia, mas a partir dali eu estava ferrada.


	2. Mudança de planos

Resumo: Rin é uma assassina contratada, mas o que será que acontece quando a situação foge ao seu controle?

OBS: Essa fic é contata do ponto de vista de Rin, por isso só vão estar escritos os pensamentos dela e as interações onde ela esteja presente o que pode deixar a fic um pouco monótona as vezes, mas vou fazer o possível para evitar isso. Caso eu não consiga espero que levem em consideração que essa é minha primeira fic. Bjus.

Disclaimer: Não preciso falar que Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, mas tb eu nem os quero, (fazendo beicinho) só o Sesshoumaru, claro.

Capítulo 2 – Mudança de planos

Tudo o que eu queria quando cheguei ao meu quarto de hotel era tomar um longo e relaxante banho quente pra me refazer do choque daquele fiasco. Eu queria entender o que tinha acontecido comigo, descobrir porque eu tinha ficado tão nervosa, constrangida, incomoda, insegura, tava parecendo uma amadora. –_"Ridícula. Patética."_- Então me veio a memória a imagem daquela mulher. Aqueles olhos. Pretos. Escuros e honestos. Inquisidores. Pareciam ser capazes de ler minha alma. Duvido que alguém no mundo seja capaz de lhe mentir sobre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Talvez tenha sido por causa desses olhos, os olhos dela, que eu tenha vacilado. Ou talvez tenham sido outros olhos. Dourado profundo. Uma cor quente para um olhar frio. Lembrei minha sensação quando o encarei. Embaraço. –"_Mas por quê?"_ – Aos poucos saí dos meus devaneios para encarar minha dura realidade. Falhara, pela primeira vez desde que comecei nesse negócio. Mas não tinha tempo de ficar a me lamentar. Precisava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, pensar em outro plano, afinal eu era uma profissional. Encontraria um modo pela manhã, no momento eu precisava relaxar e descansar.

Acordei com o irritante e insistente som do celular. Só então percebi que tinha adormecido na banheira. Levantei-me com extrema má vontade. Não queria falar com ninguém, principalmente com quem eu sabia que estava a me ligar, mas não tinha jeito. Eu teria de encará-lo uma hora ou outra.

-Moshi moshi.

-Onde você estava? Estou ligando a quase meia hora.

-Desculpe. Estava no banho. Não ouvi o telefone.

-Hum, certo. Esqueça. Quero saber como foi o serviço.

-Não foi.

-Como não foi? Você tinha me dito que seria feito hoje.

-Esse era o plano inicial, mas houve um pequeno imprevisto. Vou ter que mudar meus planos e isso pode demorar um pouco mais.

-Que tipo de imprevisto. Você garantiu que seria um trabalho simples.

-É, mas como eu disse surgiram algumas complicações. Ele não é exatamente o descuidado e muito menos idiota. Vou precisar de plano um pouco mais elaborado. – é lógico que eu não poderia dizer que tinha acabado com meu plano anterior quando estraguei o primeiro contato, que era geralmente o único, me fazendo notar, pois não resisti a tentação de ouvir a conversa alheia e não consegui segurar o riso. Agora ele me conhecia e eu não poderia aproximar-me dele de maneira furtiva como planejara inicialmente.

-Espero que não demore. Não tenho tempo de sobra. Enquanto você fica aí bolando seus planinhos ele está avançando com as investigações. Se demorar a executar o serviço, podem suspeitar de alguma coisa e eu já falei que não pode haver vestígios de ligação minha com esse caso.

-Fique tranqüilo. Segundo o que me consta a investigação corre em sigilo, além do Sesshoumaru apenas o juiz que a autorizou está sabendo. Não terão como ligar você ao caso, pois supostamente nem você sabe dessa investigação.

-Não me interessa o que você sabe. Eu estou lhe pagando por esse trabalho, e quero o feito, e feito AGORA –ele falou começando a gritar no telefone, com quem ele pensava que estava falando? – ou então...

-Ou então o quê? Vai mandar me matar? – comecei num tom debochado -Pensei ter deixado bem claro quando nos encontramos que eu atuo sozinha, da maneira que acho melhor e que não admito interrupções e questionamentos e principalmente não tolero ameaças. Eu sei o que tenho eu que fazer. Você contratou os meus serviços pedindo apenas discrição. Eu lhe dei garantia de execução. Contrato feito é contrato cumprido. Quantos aos meus métodos. Eles só dizem respeito a mim e a mais ninguém. Então não venha me exigir nada. Se não tiver satisfeito com isso você pode cancelar o contrato e fazer o que bem entender pra resolver seu problema, não me importo. O que vai ser?

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Faça como achar melhor. Eu não vou me meter. Apenas o faça o mais depressa possível sim.

-Sábia decisão. Mesmo porque eu não devolveria o adiantamento visto que eu já gastei bastante tempo com isso. E meu tempo querido, é muito caro como você bem sabe.

-Sim. Eu _sei._

-Eu te mantenho informado. Ja ne.

Quando desliguei o telefone minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Quem aquele homenzinho petulante achava que era para falar comigo naquele tom. Será que ele não tinha amor a vida? Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer e eu era a melhor nisso. Não tinha que me explicar a ninguém, muito menos a um politicozinho corrupto de meia tigela. Tá, tudo bem, ele não era um politicozinho de meia tigela e sim um dos homens mais influentes da cidade, mas e daí ele tava fazendo errado, não tava? Ele tava na minha mão, eu poderia acabar com ele se quisesse. Mas felizmente pra ele eu tinha ética profissional e fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento. Tomei duas aspirinas e me preparei para dormir.

Acordei cedo na manhã de quinta feira, ainda com dor de cabeça, mas muito mais relaxada. Levantei-me e tomei um banho, dessa vez gelado, pra me ajudar a despertar. Vesti-me e desci ao restaurante do hotel pra tomar o desjejum, em seguida saí para andar pelas ruas da cidade. Tinha muito que pensar e pouco tempo pra agir. Independentemente do que meu contratante dissera, eu queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, não estava com um bom pressentimento sobre este serviço e isso me inquietava. Após um longo tempo resolvi voltar para o hotel só então percebi que já passava de meio dia e resolvi almoçar de uma vez. Subi para o meu quarto e me deitei um pouco, mas não consegui relaxar, como já esperava. Sentei-me na caba e olhei para a mesa de cabeceira onde se encontrava o papel com o endereço e telefone da casa dos Taisho. Peguei o papel e o observei por algum tempo pensando em como desmarcar o compromisso que me fora imposto para o sábado. Ainda não tinha me decidido sobre o que fazer, mas com certeza eu não queria passar mais tempo na presença desconcertante daquela mulher. Muito menos se meu futuro alvo estivesse por perto. Reuni toda a coragem que possuía para discar os poucos números do telefone.

- Residência dos Taisho. Boa tarde. –atendeu alguém de voz esganiçada, eu não soube identificar o sexo da criatura.

-Boa tarde. Meu nome é Nakigawa Rin eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Taisho se for possível.

-Aguarde um momento por favor. Verei se ela pode lhe atender.

-Obrigada. –depois de alguns instantes de silencio pude ouvir uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

-Rin minha querida. Que bom que você ligou, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

-Boa tarde Senhora Taisho.

-Ah que é isso Rin pode me chamar apenas de Izayoi. A não ser que você queira ser tratada por Senhorita Nakigawa.

-Ah não. Não é necessário. Eu queria falar sobre a visita de sábado...

-Oh. Não se preocupe com isso. –ela me cortou -Eu já avisei os empregados que teremos a sua visita e que você vai precisar analisar alguns cômodos da casa, falei pra deixarem você a vontade. Muito provavelmente eu estarei aqui também, mas avisar nunca é demais. Falei também com minha nora Kagome. Ela está realmente ansiosa pela sua visita. Acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

-Muito obrigada sen.. Izayoi. Muita gentileza sua, mas realmente não precisava se incomodar pois...

-Não querida. –e ela me interrompeu, de novo. -Não me é incomodo algum e eu tenho certeza que o mesmo vale para Kagome. Ela está realmente muito animada e ficaria por demais chateada por não participar. E não queremos ninguém chateada para nos atrapalhar não é?

-Com certeza não, mas...

-Então estamos de acordo. –mais uma vez interrompida. Será que eu nunca ia conseguir completar uma frase ? -Falei com os empregados e eles irão preparar um jantar especial no sábado. Você irá jantar conosco não é querida? Eu ficaria realmente triste se você recusasse. E então?

-Bem eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, eu...

-Que nada, é uma ótima idéia, assim você conhece toda a família e ainda pode acertar os detalhes sobre o trabalho com meu marido, caso você aceite, lógico.

- Mas eu... Ok. Acho que não tem problema jantar com vocês. –acabei aceitando. Sabe não tinha como despachar a mulher. Ela simplesmente mão me deixava falar.

-Ah que ótimo. Então eu espero você aqui no sábado. Já matta né

-Já né.

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei resignada. Agora não tinha jeito, eu teria que ir, a não ser que eu fizesse o serviço antes disso. Mas como? Ele já me conhecia, não haveria o elemento surpresa e se eu decidisse por uma abordagem menos arriscada, como um tiro a longa distância e teria que preparar todo o material e encontra um local perfeito para o disparo e isso leva tempo, sem falar que ia ficar na cara que era uma morte encomendada, então o que eu deveria fazer? Já que eu não consegui me livrar da situação, o jeito era tirar proveito dela. Arrumaria uma maneira de conhecer mais os hábitos de Sesshoumaru, recolheria tantas informações quanto fosse possível sobre o convívio familiar, sua rotina e seus costumes em casa, sondaria sobre problemas de saúde e aspectos da sua vida sentimental, qualquer coisa que fosse de alguma utilidade. Quem sabe assim não encontraria uma maneira mais fácil de finalizar o trabalho.

Pronto. Estava decidido. Eu usaria um tipo de abordagem que nunca tinha tentado antes. Eu tentaria me aproximar o máximo possível pra poder encontrar uma brecha onde eu pudesse trabalhar. Eu sempre evitei contato direto com meus alvos o mínimo de envolvimento possível. Geralmente eu só tinha contato direto com eles durante a realização do serviço, ou nem isso. Mas para ser sincera, isso não seria tanto sacrifício. Afinal estamos falando de Sesshoumaru Taisho, um dos homens mais bonitos e ricos de Tókio. Tá, ele não é exatamente uma pessoa das mais agradáveis, parecia ser sério, mal-humorado, frio, mas tinha seu charme e já que eu tinha decidido por esse tipo de abordagem, por que não aproveitar um pouquinho né? Afinal eu não sou de ferro.

Mas pra que isso funcionasse eu precisava ser convincente quanto a minha profissão de decoradora. Não que eu fosse uma completa idiota no assunto, pois realmente estudava Arte e fazia decoração quando não estava trabalhando, mas eu estava um pouco enferrujada e precisava me atualizar. Então resolvi tirar o resto do dia pra fazer um outro tipo de trabalho. Pesquisa. Isso mesmo, pesquisa de novas tendências e estilos de decoração. Sabe foi um trabalho extremamente relaxante. Visitas a Workshops, leitura de revistas especializadas e tal, coisas que sempre gostei de fazer quando não trabalhava e que agora fazia sem culpa alguma, afinal era parte do trabalho.

O sábado chegou como se o tempo tivesse resolvido voar e cada hora que passava eu me sentia um pouco mais nervosa. Não, nervosa não, ansiosa. Precisava representar bem o meu papel. Pouco depois de almoçar decidi que estava na hora de me preparar para a visita a minha mais nova "cliente". Escolhi uma roupa que me deixasse a vontade, mas sóbria o suficiente para demonstrar profissionalismo, afinal a aparência era essencial para uma boa impressão. Às 14:55 eu estava parada em frente ao portão da mansão Taisho, respirando fundo e juntado coragem para acionar o interfone.

-Quem é e o que deseja? – ouvi a mesma voz esganiçada que atendera ao telefone, mas dessa vez com um som metálico.

-Nakigawa Rin, Venho a pedido da senhora Izayoi Taisho.

-Ah sim. Um minuto que já irei recebê-la. – algum tempo depois um homenzinho extremamente baixo e de aparência esverdeada apareceu pra me receber e me conduziu ao interior da mansão.

-Olá senhorita Nakigawa. Seja bem-vinda a casa da ilustre família Taisho. –disse o homem fazendo uma reverência exagerada -Eu me chamo Jaken e estou ao seu dispor pra tudo que a senhorita necessitar.

-Muito abrigada sr. Jaken, mas pode me chamar apenas de Rin.

-Como a senhorita desejar. A senhora Taisho já vira recebê-la. Por favor, sinta-se a vontade. – disse retirando-se logo em seguida.

Ok. Se ele disse que era pra ficar a vontade, então eu ficaria a vontade. Estava encantada com a casa e aproveitei a deixa e passei a observar cada detalhe da casa. Era realmente linda, um pouco ocidentalizada demais, mas mesmo assim linda. A decoração era de bom gosto, num estilo clean e minimalista, mas ao ver pecava pelo ambiente imparcial demais. A única coisa que denunciava que ali vivia uma família eram as poucas fotos onde aparecia a mulher chamada Izayoi e três homens bastante parecidos que aparentavam idades diferentes.

-Pelo visto você não gosta de perder tempo não é? -assustei-me ao ouvir uma voz divertida atrás de mim.

-Oh! Me desculpe. –eu disse me refazendo do susto. – Sua casa é muito bonita, não consegui conter a curiosidade.

-Eu estava apenas brincando querida. – disse a mulher sorrindo amavelmente e andando em minha direção e abraçando como se fossemos velhas conhecidas –Seja bem-vinda a minha casa. Vamos nos sentar, Kagome já deve estar vindo, então poderá iniciar sua avaliação.

-Tudo bem. Não tenho pressa. Enquanto isso a senhora poderia me dar uma idéia do que quer mudar na casa.

-Ah! Claro. Sabe essa mansão é realmente muito antiga e sempre pertenceu a família Taisho, desde a sua construção ainda na era feudal. Lógico que de lá pra cá ocorreram muitas mudanças e reformas. A 10 anos tivemos um acidente em casa e grande parte dela pegou fogo, então tivemos que fazer uma grande reforma, como meu marido estava ocupado com os negócios no exterior e meu filho Inuyasha era muito novo, o Sesshoumaru ficou responsável pela reforma.

-Ah.. isso explica muita coisa. –falei pra mim mesma, mas ela ouviu.

-É, eu sei. Essa casa é realmente a cara dele não? Um pouco impessoal demais. Eu pensei em mudar alguma coisa, mas talvez ele ficasse magoado, então eu simplesmente deixei como estava.

-E o que você pretende mudar agora.

-Ainda não estou bem certa. Pensei em deixar você dar uma idéias, afinal você tem muito mais conhecimento que eu.

-Oii! Vocês não pensam em começar sem mim não é? -ouvi uma mulher que aparentava um vinte e poucos anos.

-Kagome. Eu só estava conversando um pouco com Rin enquanto esperávamos por você.

-Ainda bem, ou eu não ia te perdoar dona Izayoi Taisho – disse com ar brincalhão. –Olá. Você deve ser Rin Nakigawa. Eu sou Kagome Taisho, nora de Izayoi, esposa de Inuyasha. Muito prazer e conhecê-la. – ela disse se dirigindo a mim com um sorriso tão simpático quanto o da outra mulher e eu me perguntei se o que Sesshoumaru tinha dito no metrô era verdade. Que elas eram iguais, pois eu tinha minhas dúvidas se conseguiria suportar outra Izayoi.

-Olá. O prazer é meu.

-Bem, já estamos todas aqui vamos começar. A Rin tinha me perguntado o que eu pretendia mudar aqui, e pra falar sinceramente eu só posso mexer nos ambientes que são comuns a todos como o Hall de entrada, a sala de jantar, a sala de visita, etc. Quanto aos quartos eu posso modificar apenas os de hóspedes. Sesshoumaru me mandou passar longe de quarto dele e da biblioteca, mas nessa última eu ainda posso dar um jeitinho.

-Eu também vou querer mudar meu quarto -disse Kagome -e eu gostaria de trabalhar a decoração de um dos quartos vagos se você deixar Izayoi.

-Claro. Mas por quê?

-Nada demais, apenas umas idéias.

-Já que é assim, acho que devemos começar pelo Hall. – eu disse, se deixasse por conta delas não sairiam da conversa de comadres.

O restante da tarde passou tranqüilamente, sem muitas interrupções e ao contrário do que eu imaginei as duas mulheres provaram ser companhias agradáveis, além de demonstrar um certo conhecimento. As vezes , entre um cômodo e outro eu podia vislumbrar a presença de outras pessoas na casa. Segundo Izayoi e Kagome os homens tinhas se trancado na biblioteca, que também servia de escritório, a fim de ficar bem longe de nós. Sesshoumaru entre eles. Agora eu já sabia onde podia buscar informações extras. Em um desses vislumbres encontrei Sesshoumaru a nos fitar, por instantes nossos olhares se cruzaram e prendi a respiração por um segundo. Não sei descrever o que senti nesse momento, um impacto, uma onda de choque , sei lá, só sei que meu "sentido aranha" disparou –_"perigo, afaste-se"_ – mas eu nunca fui das que obedecem as regras.

-Senhora Izayoi. –escuto mais uma vez aquela voz esganiçada -A senhora Kaede perguntou se pode servir o jantar?

-Já? Mas que horas são?

-Faltam dez minutos para as 20:00 H senhora.

-Nossa, mas já tão tarde. O dia foi tão divertido que nem vi o tempo passar. Diga a ela que pode servir o jantar Jaken e aviso e Inutiasho e aos meus filhos, por favor.

-Sim senhora. Com licença.

-Bom, eu irei me preparar para o jantar. Kagome querida, por favor faça companhia a Rin até eu voltar.

-Claro. Venha Rin. Eu acho que você gostaria de se preparar para o jantar também.

-Hai. Arigatou.

Ela me levou a um cômodo onde eu poderia descansar e me refrescar antes do jantar, agora eu precisava me preparar para ficar cara-a-cara com meu alvo. Que Kami esteja comigo.

Oiiiiiiiiii gente! Taí mais um capítulo da minha fic filhote. Chatinho, eu sei, mas vou procurar melhorar. A todos os que estão perdendo seu tempo com ela o meu muito obrigado e por favor, mandem Reviews ou então eu não poderei ter esse feedback.

Um agradecimento especial a minha querida Pammy-sama que foi a ÚNICA que me mandou review. Bjão Pammy. Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu pretendo sim dizer como ela se tornou uma assassina, mas a morte dos pais não foi o motivo, foi algo meio que por acaso, quanto a Vakura, não tenho intensão de colocá-la entre os dois, mas não sei, de repente...

Bom até o próximo capítulo: Jantar na casa dos Taisho.


	3. Jantar na casa dos Taisho

Resumo: Rin é uma assassina contratada, mas o que será que acontece quando a situação foge ao seu controle?

OBS: Essa fic é contata do ponto de vista de Rin, por isso só vão estar escritos os pensamentos dela e as interações onde ela esteja presente o que pode deixar a fic um pouco monótona as vezes, mas vou fazer o possível para evitar isso. Caso eu não consiga espero que levem em consideração que essa é minha primeira fic. Bjus.

Disclaimer: Não preciso falar que Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, mas tb eu nem os quero, (fazendo beicinho) só o Sesshoumaru, claro.

Cap. 3 – Jantar na casa dos Taisho

Ouvi alguém bater a porta e em seguida estava sendo conduzida pelo homenzinho esverdeado a uma ante-sala. Quando entrei na ante-sala, avistei dois homens que não conhecia, mas que imediatamente reconheci como os homens presentes na foto de família que estava na sala. Fui formalmente apresentada a InuTaisho, patriarca da família e a Inuyasha, seu filho mais novo, após a apresentação nos encaminhamos para a sala de jantar. Após uma pequena confusão sobre a disposição dos lugares na mesa, na qual acabei ficando ao lado de Sesshoumaru, nos sentamos para iniciar a refeição. A proximidade com meu alvo me fez perceber a forte presença que a figura daquele homem impunha e dei graças a Kami por ele não perceber meu embaraço. Por vezes nossos braços se esbarravam e eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele e por alguma razão, que eu ainda desconhecia naquela época, fazia com que meu corpo respondesse elevando minha própria temperatura ao nível de brasas. Apesar do meu desconforto o jantar transcorreu com tranqüilidade e a conversa foi a mais amena possível até um determinado momento.

-Então em quanto tempo a srta. acha que poderá terminar tudo?

-Bem sr. Taisho, a casa é bem grande, são muitos os cômodos a serem decorados, creio que deva demorar umas duas semanas.

-E quanto essa brincadeira da Iza irá me custar? – disse em tom divertido, recebendo uma careta da mulher em resposta.

-Quanto a isso eu ainda tenho algumas coisas a considerar, mas o sr. não precisa se preocupar, não será nada fora da realidade.

-Então na segunda de manhã quando a srta. iniciar o trabalho, me informa.

- Perdão sr. Taisho, mas só poderei estar aqui na parte da tarde.

-Ah! Sim. Claro. Izayoi me falou a respeito de você estar fazendo faculdade pela manhã. Arte se não me engano.

-Sim. Por isso só poderei vir trabalhar no período da tarde. – ta era uma pequena mentira, afinal eu precisava de tempo pra pensar no que eu faria né.

-Claro. Mas o que a levou a escolher a faculdade de artes de Tóquio? Eu sei que nossa faculdade é a melhor na área de tecnologia e informação, mas em termos de Arte o Japão tem faculdades mais conceituadas como a de Nagano ou Niigata.

-Sim eu sei. Eu até comecei a fazer o curso em Nagano, mas acabei trancando. A faculdade é ótima, mas o ensino é muito centrado na cultura oriental. Não que eu não goste, pelo contrário, só que da nossa arte eu já tenho um determinado conhecimento. Por isso preferi uma abordagem mais diversificada.

-Entendo.

-E por outro lado Tóquio é um dos melhores lugares para meu ramo de trabalho. A cidade está sempre em constante mudança. Evolui muito rápido. Parece que as coisas aqui acontecem um segundo antes que no resto do mundo e por isso acaba ditando tendências.

-Sei o que quer dizer. Como dono de uma empresa de tecnologia eu tenho que estar sempre atento a essas mudanças. A evolução é tão rápida que se a gente não ficar de olho acaba ficando obsoleto.

-Hunf. – escutei o homem ao meu lado fazer

-Algum problema Sesshoumaru?

-Vocês falam como se todas essas mudanças fosse realmente uma coisa boa.

-E não são? - perguntei sem entender

-Superficialmente pode até parecer que sim. Mas se formos analisar mais a fundo, veremos que toda essa evolução não trouxe grandes benefícios a maioria das pessoas.

-Não concordo Sesshoumaru. Você não imagina a quantidade de vidas que essa evolução salvou. Eu tiro com exemplo minha profissão. Seria simplesmente impossível diagnosticar e até mesmo tratar certas doenças se não tivéssemos toda essa tecnologia para ajudar. Pense na quantidade de vidas que ela ajuda a melhorar. -acho que esqueci de mencionar a vocês, mas Kagome é médica. –Inuyasha me dá mais lasanha.

-Mais Kagome. Já é seu terceiro prato. Se continuar assim você..

-Você não está insinuando que eu estou gorda né?

-Não mais...

-Deixa ela Inuyasha. Ela ta compensando. Ela não comeu nada no almoço. –comentou Ozayoi

-Pode ser Kagome. Mas e a quantidade de doenças que a tecnologia causa também. Sem falar nos outros problemas que essa evolução trás.

-Tais como... –eu perguntei

-O aumento da criminalidade, por exemplo, mas deixa pra lá. É um assunto complexo demais. Não é uma coisa pela qual uma _decoradora_ se _interessaria._ –aquilo me ofendeu. Por algum acaso ele estava dizendo que eu era burra, uma pessoa de inteligência limitada que não conseguiria compreender as implicações que aquilo poderia causar da mesma maneira que ele? Isso não ia ficar assim.

-Por que o _senhor _não tenta me explicar. Afinal tenho certeza que uma pessoa _inteligente _como o senhor conseguiria explicar de uma forma que até mesmo uma simples _decoradora _como eu poderia compreender e se _interessar_.

-É _Sesshy._ Por que não explica - cutucou Izayoi, fazendo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos. A mesa do jantar já estava sendo retirada e os empregados estavam começando a servir a sobremesa.

-OK. Acontece que essa evolução, essas mudanças muito rápidas causam um crescimento repentino e desordenado e não podem ser acompanhadas por todos, somente pelos poucos grupos que se beneficiam dela provocando assim centralização de poder e má distribuição de renda. O restante da população, que fica a margem dessa evolução, não tem alternativa senão tentar se adaptar a ela para poder sobreviver os que não conseguem acabam usando de meios ilícitos para viver.

-Mas é pra isso que serve a polícia. Reprimir esses "meios ilícitos". Afinal a polícia de Tóquio é uma das mais bem treinadas do Japão.

-E ainda sim inútil na maioria das vezes. Não se consegue treinar bons polícias na mesma rapidez que a criminalidade cresce. Atualmente existem muitos promotores fazendo trabalho de investigação que caberia a polícia.

-Então foi por isso que decidiu ser promotor? Pra equilibrar a balança combatendo o mal que a evolução traz? Não parece estar satisfeito com seu trabalho.

-A srta. tem noção de quantos promotores tiveram que ser contratados nos últimos cinco anos só para poder dar conta dos processos criminais relacionados a infrações cometidas pela Internet e que a polícia não consegue resolver? Como eu deveria estar?

-Hum... Agradecido na minha opinião.

- Agradecido...?

-Sim.

-Como assim Rin? –me perguntou Izayoi

-Essa até eu gostaria de entender.

-Isso não é surpresa irmãozinho, você nunca entende nada. –implicou Sesshoumaru, mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder Kagome interrompeu pedindo mais um pedaço da torta de chocolate que foi servida como sobremesa.

-O que deu em você hoje mulher? Parece que nunca viu comida.

-Por favor não grite comigo. Eu apenas estou com vontade. -Respondeu a mulher em tom choroso.

-Desculpe. –respondeu o outro confuso -Eu só estranhei seu apetite repentino, você sempre comeu ta pouco.

-Se vocês já acabaram com a cena, eu ainda estou esperando a resposta da srta. Nakigawa –disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

-Bom levando em conta tudo que o sr. Sesshoumaru disse, eu acho que ele deveria ser grato a toda essa evolução.

-Explique. –Ele disse me tom imperativo, como uma ordem.

-Como e senhor mesmo falou toda essa evolução e avanços trazem um crescimento rápido e desordenado, um verdadeiro caos, gerando má distribuição de renda e conseqüente aumento na criminalidade, o que faz com que a nossa polícia, mesmo sendo uma das mais bem treinadas do país, seja ineficiente, principalmente no combate a essa nova categoria de crimes relacionados à tecnologia, obrigando assim o poder judiciário a tomar determinadas medidas, tais como a contratação de novos promotores para tentar controlar, pelo menos em parte, esse aumento. Certo?

-Hum. Continue.

-Bem, levando isso em consideração eu acho que o senhor deveria ser ao menos grato a todo esse avanço, pois bem ou mal, diretamente ou não ele é o responsável pelo cargo que o senhor ocupa agora, ou seja, o seu emprego é resultado de toda essa evolução que o senhor tanto despreza. Pois sem evolução, nada de má distribuição de renda, nada de absurdo aumento da criminalidade, nada de polícia ineficiente e nada de contratações de novos promotores. – quando eu terminei, ele me encarava com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de sempre, mas seu olhar demonstrava certa surpresa e ele continuou em silêncio.

- É ela pegou você Sesshumaru - disse um divertido InuTaisho

-Eu pensei que não viveria pra ver o dia em que você ficaria sem palavras Sesshy. –brincou Izayoi

-Hunf! –foi tudo que ele se dignou a dizer.

-Mas realmente, eu nunca tinha pensado por este lado – dos homens Inuyasha era o único que me tratava pelo primeiro nome.

-Isso é por que você não pensa Inuyasha –disse Sesshoumaru em provocação.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Sesshoumaru -pelo visto Kagome ainda estava muito irritada com o esposo -Agora Inu, cala a boca e me dá logo essa torta.

Quando terminamos de comer a sobremesa, quer dizer, quando Kagome se deu por satisfeita ao terminar de comer seu quarto pedaço de torta, nos retiramos da sala de jantar e voltamos para a saleta, onde iniciou-se uma conversa quase agradável sobre nenhum assunto específico. Sasshoumaru ficou em um canto mais isolado da saleta, apenas observando e a sensação que eu tinha era que ele estava me observando. Não sei se era coisa da minha cabeça, talvez ele não estar participando ativamente da conversa somado ao fato que eu era a única desconhecida em um ambiente inteiramente familiar e a desconfiança que ele sabia que eu estava a estudá-lo, mesmo que discretamente, tenham me dado essa sensação. Quando o assunto da conversa voltou-se para minha direção, tentei desconversar o mais rápido possível afim de evitar perguntar embaraçosas sobre minha família e origem, pois como tinha cometido a grave falta de me apresentar por meu nome verdadeiro não poderia inventar coisa alguma, já hoje em dia com o milagre da informatização e da Internet podia se descobrir qualquer coisa, sobre qualquer um com apenas alguns cliks, ainda mais se você tivesse um acesso bem razoável a banco de dados do governo como era o caso de Sesshoumaru. Por outro lado a simples menção do meu passado me incomodava e eu não estava disposta a torná-lo de conhecimento público. Inventando uma desculpa qualquer comecei a me despedir dos Taisho e somente neste momento percebi que já eram quase 11:00 da noite.

-Ai Kami! Não percebi que era tão tarde. A essa hora o metrô já está fechado.

-Não se preocupe, podemos pedir que nosso motorista a leve em casa.

-Arigatou, mas não é necessário. Chamarei um táxi.

-Eu a levo. – disse Sesshoumaru

-Nani? Não quero incomodar...

-Eu a levo. – repetiu no mesmo tom imperativo

-Ele tem razão querida. Não é seguro uma moça andar sozinha a essa hora da noite. Mesmo de táxi. – preocupou-se Izayoi e nesse momento eu quase senti afeição pela mulher, coitada.

-H.. Hay. –concordei por fim, sem ter mais como discutir, acabei de despedir-me de todos e segui Sesshoumaru em direção a saída.

Durante metade do caminho de volta para o hotel onde eu estava hospedada, o qual ele conhecia por ficar perto do seu local de trabalho, o silêncio reinou dentro do veículo em que estávamos. Enquanto ele parecia concentrado na estrada a sua frente eu estava perdida em maus pensamentos relembrando os acontecimentos dessas últimas horas, as quais não tinhas sido muito produtivas, sabe como é , contato demais, progresso de menos, não tinha conseguido muita coisa que fosse ajudar na minha tarefa, mas pelo menos tinha sido um pouco divertido. Enquanto divagava me dei conta da minha atual situação. Eu me encontrada em um carro, sozinha com o homem mais lindo, gostoso, perfeito que eu tinha conhecido em toda a minha vida e ele me levava para um hotel. Esse pensamento me fez sentir estranhamente quente e me recriminei por estar pensando esse tipo de coisa, mas era inevitável, afinal já fazia muito tempo que eu não saia com alguém, não que eu estivesse fazendo isso naquele exato momento. Forcei-me a parar de pensar nessas coisas e me concentra no trabalho, e por falar nisso essa poderia ser uma ótima chance de realizá-lo. Simular um acidente automobilístico não seria grande dificuldade e daria uma história completamente plausível e insuspeita. Continuei a pensar na possibilidade de colocar meu plano em prática até ser tirada de meus devaneios pelo toque insistente do celular de Sessoumaru.

-Se importa se eu atender?

-Claro que não.

-Moshi moshi! – atendeu o telefone colocando no viva-voz para não atrapalhar enquanto dirigia.

_-Oi Sesshumaru! Espero não ter te acordado._

-Não Kagura, não me acordou. Pra falar a verdade eu nem estou em casa. – Kagura, onde foi que eu ouvi esse nome? Ah sim! A mulher que Izayoi não gostava, como é que ela a chamava mesmo? ...jarro vazio..

_-Oh! Onde você está?_

-Por que deseja saber? Não sei como essa informação poderia lhe ser útil. – putz, que cortada.

_-Bom, eu pensei que de repente você pudesse dar uma passada aqui em casa hoje, se quiser. –_nossa, que oferecida. –_já faz tanto tempo que a gente não fica um pouco junto, to com saudades. _– que melação, minha glicose acabou de subir 50.

-Desculpe, mas não vou poder.

_-Então quem sabe amanhã?_ – mais uma tentativa

-Também não posso. Meu dia vai estar muito cheio. –desculpa esfarrapada

_-E a noite? -_quanta insistência, será que a mulher não sabe reconhecer quando um cara não ta afim?

-Também. Kagura eu preciso desligar. Nos vemos segunda no Tribunal. Já ne! – desligou antes mesmo da mulher poder responder. –Me desculpe por isso. Pensei que fosse algo relativo a trabalho.

-Não se preocupe – respondi virando novamente para a janela e retomando minhas possibilidades de onde parei, mas mais uma vez fui interrompida.

-Srta Nakigawa...

-Rin.

-Nani?

-Pode me chamar de Rin.

-Hai. Rin.. sobre o que aconteceu no jantar, eu realmente...

-Não precisa.

-Não precisa o que?

-Se desculpar ora. Não era isso que ia fazer? Se desculpar por ter praticamente me chamado e burra e superficial?

-Eu não tinha a intenção de me desculpar.

-Não?

-Não. Mas admito que fiquei surpreso. Não achei que uma pessoa que trabalha no seu ramo se interessasse por esse tipo de coisa.

-É o que a maioria pensa. Mas não é porque trabalho com decoração e moda que tenho que ser burra. Ou alienada.

-Não acho que seja nem uma coisa nem outra. Não mais. Percebi que é inteligente e persuasiva. Sabe expor suas opiniões de forma clara e objetiva. Além de falar com segurança. Por que escolheu trabalhar com decoração. Teria se dado muito bem em comunicação, ou mesmo em direito.

-Comunicação? Acho que não, sou discreta demais pra isso, quanto ao direito –_até que poderia me ser útil, assim, se eu fosse pega algum dia poderia defender a mim mesma huahuahua –_ a minha vida já é tão problemática que eu realmente não gostaria de ficar resolvendo os problemas dos outros. Por isso acabei por escolher uma coisa mais leve, não que não dê trabalho, pelo contrário, mais é divertido e financeiramente satisfatório. –_ah se ele soubesse qual era realmente o meu trabalho..._ pensei sentindo uma pontada de tristeza.

-Entendo. Este é o hotel em que está não é? – disse já parando o carro e eu nem percebi que já tínhamos chegado.

-É esse mesmo. Obrigado pela carona e desculpe pelo incômodo. –eu disse desafivelando o cinto e me virando para olhá-lo.

-Não foi incômodo algum. –ele retribuiu meu olhar

-Bem, boa noite então. Até segunda. –já estava saído do carro

-Rin...- disse segurando minha mão, pensei que ele falaria alguma coisa, me chamasse pra sair talvez, na verdade eu desejava isso.

-Sim? – respondi na expectativa

-Boa noite! -ele disse com voz rouca e baixa que fez os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, e então beijou, de leve, as costas da minha mão. Sem falar mais nada sai do carro e observei enquanto ele partia.

Passei pela recepção como do hotel como uma flecha em direção as escadas, não estava com paciência para espetar o elevador, estava louca pra chegar ao meu quanto, louca por um banho frio que fizesse com que meu corpo se acalmasse um pouco, estava louca pela minha cama, a quem eu tava querendo enganar, louca por ELE na minha cama. Ai Kami, o que eu estava pensando, não podia, não devia ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele era meu alvo. Não deveria me envolver, tinha um trabalho a fazer. Eu era uma profissional. Mesmo que naquele momento não desejasse ser, mesmo que naquele momento desejasse ser apenas Rin Nakigawa, estudante de Arte e decoradora, uma pessoa comum, menina alegre e às vezes ingênua e não Rin Nakigawa, assassina profissional do mais alto nível. Pra falar a verdade eu já nem sabia mais qual das duas era a real e qual era a personagem, pois tirando a minha verdadeira ocupação era apenas isso que eu era, uma pessoa comum. A confusão começou a tomar conta da minha cabeça e quanto mais eu lembrava das últimas horas mais confusa eu ficava, talvez tivesse sido um erro optar por esse tipo de abordagem, talvez não, tinha sido um erro, era intimista demais, exigia envolvimento demais, e eu não estava preparada pra isso, tinha medo de me deixar levar, tinha me do de... de...Ah Kami ... Me apaixonar. Argh! Não! Isso não! Me apaixonar! Idéia absurda, nunca tinha acontecido antes, nem quando eu queria, não aconteceria agora, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me concentra no meu trabalho, no verdadeiro e manter a máxima distância possível, depois do serviço feito, passado algum tempo eu já me lembraria mais disso. Depois desse último serviço eu me aposentaria, me mudaria pra algum país de clima tropical e vegetação exótica, me dedicaria a Arte e todo o meu passado seria apenas uma vaga lembrança, como um filme que eu tivesse visto há muito tempo, quem sabe esse foco tornasse meu trabalho mais fácil.

Mas naquele momento eu só queria dormir um pouco.

**N/A: Oiiiê! Voltei! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que perdem seu precioso tempo comigo (mesmo que não deixem review apesar da autora ficar na expectativa), me desculpar pela demora, sabe como é, trabalho + aniversário do meu pai + Páscoa + preparativos para o aniversário do meu filhote (genteee! ele vai fazer 6 aninhos, e é lindooooo) muito trabalho**

**Agradecimentos especiais à você, Pammy-sama, que eu já considera uma amiga linda ( linda de verdade, pois já vi sua foto rsrsrs), obrigado pela dica do negrito, A propósito a Vakura vai ter uma participação relativamente pequena, mais pro final da fic, com aparecimentos esporádicos a longo dela, mas manterá a característica meio venenosa, meio amargurada, meio invejosa da personagem. E se vc quiser não precisa se conter, pode mandar idéias e sugestões a vontade. Bjus.**

**Queenrj – Obridada! Que bom que gostou! Isso eleva a moral da autora e incentiva a postar mais rápido e pode ter certeza que vou continuar. Abraço.**

**Jeh-chaN – Fico feliz por ter se identificado, já que eu tb me identifico um pouco. Abraço.**

**P.S: Ainda não comecei nem a esboçar o próximo capítulo, então pode ser que apesar dos meus esforços pra postar rapidamente, ele possa vir a demorar um pouco, mas não se preocupem que ele vai chegar. Beijos pra todos.**


	4. Reviravoltas

Resumo: Rin é uma assassina contratada, mas o que será que acontece quando a situação foge ao seu controle?

Disclaimer: Não preciso falar que Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, mas tb eu nem os quero, (fazendo beicinho) só o Sesshoumaru, claro.

Cap. 4 – Reviravoltas

É engraçado como a vida da gente pode mudar de repente né? Quer dizer, num minuto está tudo normal, tudo como antes, calmo, tranqüilo, monótono, rotineiro e sem que você espere os fatos de repente dão uma guinada e colocam sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Por que eu falo isso? Bom, vocês vão entender assim que eu contar uma pequena história.

**Eu já contei que minha carreira aconteceu meio que por acaso né? E que eu não sofri nenhum desses traumas que se pode especular. Talvez essa última parte não tenha sido totalmente verdade, mas a verdade é que não me considero traumatizada pelo que aconteceu. Foi difícil, claro, mas acho que superei tudo muito bem, obrigado. Pois é. O que eu não contei para vocês é que eu sou órfã. Essa é a hora onde vocês dizem "**_**Tadinha, agora eu entendi o porque disso!**_**", mas não podiam estar mais enganados. Eu sempre fui órfã, não conheci meus pais, sempre vivi em orfanatos, junto com outros órfãos, então pra mim isso era mais que natural. É claro que eu me ressentia às vezes, principalmente quando as crianças da minha escola estavam a fim de zoar com a minha cara, mas nada que eu não superasse com uma boa traquinagem. Continuando, eu sempre vivi na mesma instituição para crianças órfãs. Volta e meia ela mudava de diretor. Alguns eram realmente bons, outros nem tanto, mas o último era realmente desprezível. Seu nome era Jinenji Agano e ele tinha assumido a direção depois da morte da velha Kaede, uma mulher bondosa, mas muito linha dura, morreu de doenças do coração, eu acho. Bom, não gostei do Jinenji desde o primeiro dia, e acho que ele sabia disso e também não gostava de mim. Acho que porque eu era inquieta demais, traquinas demais, sempre questionando sobre tudo, na época eu estava com 13 anos, era a mais velha do orfanato na época. Ele me parecia um homem muito esquisito. Tinha o hábito de dar aulas particulares as crianças depois de certa hora da noite, para **_**reforçar**_** a **_**disciplina **_**delas. Havia inclusive uma escala, sempre eram os menores, desde que conseguissem **_**segurar uma caneta**_** e a maioria meninos (os que ele dizia precisarem de mais disciplina). Eu, graças a Kami, nunca entrei na lista. Eu achava isso muito estranho também, apesar de agradecer, e afinal de contas quem é que queria estudar uma hora daquelas? Mas, por que ele só dava aulas aos menores, tendo em vista que não eram os mais indisciplinados? A resposta me veio um pouco depois. Eles eram mais fáceis de assustar. E quanto mais tempo passava, mais assustados as crianças ficavam. O comportamento delas mudava e se tornavam introvertidas e tristes.**

**Uma noite, já tinha uns seis meses que Jinenji tinha se tornado diretor, um menino chamado Kohako estava escalado para a aula da noite, ele tinha uns seis anos. Eu gostava muito de Kohako e toda vez que ele era escalado, ficava tão assustado que eu me ressentia por ele. Nessa noite eu me aproximei de Kohako e o pressionei a me contar o que estava acontecendo. O que eu ouvi me deixou com o sangue fervendo. Aquele miserável, filho da p... de uma figa, desgraçado sem pai nem mãe **_**tocava**_** as crianças, de maneira obscena, e as obrigava a tocá-lo também, abusava delas, de todas as formas, as machucava e humilhava, as fazia sangrar e as ameaçava. Aquilo me deixou irada, quanto mais eu ouvia, mais a raiva crescia até que eu não podia mais suportar, então decidi que naquela noite quem iria para a disciplina seria eu.**

**Eram quase nove horas da noite e como sempre a senhorita Yura, que era a responsável pela administração dos empregados no orfanato já tinha se recolhido, a pobre mulher era tão tapada que era bem possível que ela não soubesse o que se passava com as crianças. No horário estabelecido eu abri a porta do escritório do Jinenji. Ele tomou um susto quando me viu.**

**- O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está o Kohako? - ele perguntou controlando o susto.**

**- O Kohako não vem hoje, nem dia nenhum. Aliás nenhuma criança nunca mais vai ter essas aulas com você. – eu vi o choque tomando conta do rosto dele, mas logo ele foi substituído por raiva e sarcasmo.**

**- E eu posso saber o por que disso? – o tom dele era calmo e o cinismo dele me irritou ainda mais.**

**- Não se faça de sonso. Eu sei o que você faz aqui com aquelas crianças. O Kohako me contou. Eu não vou deixar que você as machuque novamente seu... seu.. porco nojento. – ele riu, e a risada dele me assustou.**

**- Ah! Então você ficou sabendo. E essa revolta toda é realmente pelas crianças ou será que é por que você queria estar no lugar delas – ele se levantou e começou a contornar a mesa, vindo em minha direção. Naquele momento eu realmente fique com medo. Jinenji não era um homem dos maiores, mas ele era adulto e saudável e eu, bem eu, apesar de toda a raiva e determinação, era apenas uma menina de 13 anos. Não teria como impedi-lo se ele resolvesse realmente me agredir.**

**- F..fique longe de mim seu desgraçado, você não me põe medo como faz com as outras crianças, se aproxime mais e eu começo a gritar. – ele riu novamente e avançou mais.**

**- E quem escutaria você? O quarto de Yura fica do outro lado da casa, e você sabe, essa casa é enorme, provavelmente ela não escutaria. E se as crianças ouvirem, você acha que alguma delas virá te ajudar? Coitadinhas, todas tão assustadas, tão indefesas.**

**Se movendo mais rápido do que eu pensei que ele poderia, ele me alcançou e me imobilizou junto à parede, eu me debatia como podia e gritava e esperneava.**

**- Agora, sua insolentezinha, eu vou te ensinar a não se meter no que não é da sua conta.**

**- Me larga seu desgraçado. Me solta, ou vou acabar com você!**

**Eu lutava com todas as minha forças, mas parecia não adiantar. Ele me jogou encima da mesa e começou a rasgar minha blusa com uma mão enquanto segurava as minhas acima da minha cabeça com a outra. Eu continuava a gritar e a espernear e ele deu um soco no meu rosto para que eu ficasse quieta. Aquilo doeu, muito, mas eu não ia facilitar pra ele, continuei me debatendo com desespero e enquanto ele tentava abrir minhas calças consegui, não sei como, soltar uma de minhas mãos. O abridor de cartas estava em cima da mesa, bem perto da minha cabeça e foi a primeira coisa que minha mão tocou. Sem pensar eu o agarrei e com ele golpeei Jinenji nas costas. Ele urrou e meu deu outro soco, mas eu não larguei o abridor e golpeei novamente e mais uma vez e outra e de novo, um dos golpes acertou o pescoço dele, mas ele ainda me segurava, então eu continuei golpeando, com força, com raiva, até que senti ele cair pesado, inerte sobre mim. Eu o empurrei devagar, desci da mesa e me encolhi num canto da sala, instantes depois a porta foi aberta com força e a senhorita Yura entrou, seguida de Kohaku. Ele tinha ouvidos os gritos e foi chamá-la. A cena que ela viu a deixou aterrorizada, em cima da mesa jazia Jinenji, imóvel, pálido, cheio de cortes, enquanto seu sangue viscoso minava do pescoço e escorria pela mesa para formar uma poça no tapete caro que Jinenji tanto gostava, eu num canto encolhida, as roupas rasgadas, aranhões e hematomas por todo o corpo, coberta de sangue, tremendo de frio e medo. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão branca quanto ela naquele momento, parecia que ia desmaiar, mas ela era mais forte do que parecia, ela mandou Kohako buscar uma coberta pra mim, depois me cobriu e verificou se eu tinha algum machucado grave, então ligou para a polícia e enquanto aguardávamos, gentilmente me fez contar o que havia acontecido, ela realmente não tinha idéia do que se passava.**

**Quando a polícia chegou, isolaram o escritório e cuidaram para que as crianças ficassem longe daquela cena. O investigador responsável pelo caso, um senhor com cerca de 40 anos, de olhos sagazes e expressão calma, orientou a Yura a me levar para imediatamente para o hospital, a ambulância já estava esperando e mandou que dois policiais nos acompanhassem. Depois de eu já ter sido atendida, medicada e ter dormido um pouco ele veio me visitar. Seu nome era Bankotsu.**

**-Olá pequena! Como você está se sentindo? Está bem? - eu o olhava desconfiada e não falava, apenas acenava com a cabeça. **

**-Você fez um belo estrago lá sabia. Se eu não tivesse visto, não acreditaria que tinha sido uma menininha tão pequena. – ele dizia com ar divertido, só olhava pra ele sem nada dizer.**

–**Que tal você me contar direitinho o que foi que aconteceu? A Srta Yura já me disse, mas eu queria que você falasse, sabe como é, ela pode ter esquecido alguma coisa. – eu ainda me recusava a falar. **

–**Vamos! Não precisar ter medo. **

**-Não estou com medo – eu disse levantando o queixo com ar de desafio**

**-Ótimo! Porque não precisa. Nada vai acontecer a você. – ele me disse com segurança e eu realmete me senti segura. Então eu contei, tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde a minha conversa com Kohako. Eu sentia vontade de chorar, mas me controlei. Jinenji não ia conseguir me fazer chorar. Bankotsu ouviu tudo com atenção e não falou nada enquanto eu contava, apenas segurava a minha mão. No fim não consegui me segurar e chorei, muito. **

–**Fique calma Rin. Já acabou. – ele me consolava. **

–**Você é uma menina muito forte sabia? Graças a você seus amiguinhos estão bem agora, estão seguros. – eu ainda soluçava, mas parecia que o mundo tinha saído das minhas costas.**

**-E-eu..hum..eu vou..eh...eu vou ser presa?**

**-Presa? Por que você acha que seria presa?**

**-E-eu m-matei uma pessoa. Quer dizer, ele morreu não é?**

**-Sim, ele morreu. Mas até onde eu sei foi legítima defesa, você sabe o que é isso né? É quando a pessoa age para defender a própria vida, como qualquer um faria. Você não tinha intenção de que isso acontecesse, tinha? – eu sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro freneticamente**

**-N-não! Não tinha! Eu estava com raiva, eu queria que ele parasse que não machucasse mais ninguém, mas não queria matá-lo! **

**-Então pode ficar tranqüila, você não vai ser presa. Não se martirize pelo que aconteceu – eu abaixei os olhos e ele viu que eu ainda me sentia mal. **

–**Ajudaria saber que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso? – olhei pra ele surpresa. **

**-Ele era condenado em dois estados pela mesma coisa. Pra mim ele teve o que merecia. – ele disse sorrido e se levantando para sair, quando chegou à porta ele se virou novamente **

–**E mais a mais, você tem apenas 13 anos Rin, eu não poderia pendê-la, mesmo se quisesse.**

**Dois dias depois eu tive alta do hospital e voltei pro orfanato. As crianças ficaram muito felizes quando me viram, principalmente o pequeno Kohako. Mas quando cheguei fiquei sabendo que as coisa tinham mudado. O orfanato já tinha outro diretor, era uma mulher que não parecia ter nem 30 anos. Kikyou era alta e muito magra, parecia frágil, mas tinha uma vivacidade incrível e amava crianças. Aquela mulher parecia envolta numa aura brilhante de bondade e todas as crianças a amaram logo de início. Assim que ela me viu disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim e me levou a sala dela, não a sala que era ocupada por Jinenji, ela decidiu que ela deveria ser trancada até que pudessem modificá-la. Lá ela me deu um monte de papéis para que eu lesse. Neles tinha um monte de termos que eu não compreendia, mas eles diziam basicamente que eu estava sendo adotada. Adotada por Bankotsu e Ayame Kimura. Eles não podiam ter filhos, então resolveram me adotar. Uma semana depois eu já vivia com eles. E foi com eles que eu aprendi tudo o que sei na minha profissão. Eles me ensinaram e me treinaram. Aos 16 anos fiz o meu primeiro trabalho, aos 18 já era uma profissional com conceito. Hoje aos 28, sou a melhor no ramo, quer dizer, era.**

Agora é a hora de vocês perguntarem... "_Mas o Bankotsu não era policial?" _Sim, ele era. E dos bons. Mas fazia alguns serviços extras também. Foi com ele que eu aprendi a selecionar meus trabalhos, afinal de contas ele era policial, e só pegava os homens maus e honrava o lema "Servir e Proteger".

Eu sinto muita falta deles, sabe. O Bankotsu morreu a quatro anos num acidente de trânsito tosco, depois disso a Ayame entrou em depressão, eles se amavam muito, ela deixou o trabalho e decidiu passar o resto da vida viajando e prestando serviço voluntário, pra tentar dar um sentido a vida, desde então eu não a vejo. Quanto ao orfanato, eu sempre apareço por lá em datas como Páscoa, dia das crianças, Natal, pra me certificar que tá tudo bem, é muito bom ver aquela carinhas de felicidade quando eu chego com os braços cheios de presentes, e também porque eu me sinto bem junta daquelas crianças, me sinto em paz, é como se eu resgatasse um pouco da inocência que eu perdi naquela noite. A Kikyou ainda é diretora de lá, e apesar de todo esse tempo ainda tenho a mesma impressão de quando a vi pela primeira vez. O meu amiguinho Kohako, lembra dele? Bem, ele ajuda Kikyou a administrar o orfanato, e está cursando direito. Ele também superou tudo e eu estou muito feliz por ele. Bom, acho que já é hora de parar de enrolação e voltar a nossa história principal, que é por isso que vocês estão aqui né?

Manhã de domingo, mais dor de cabeça e mais preocupações. Depois que cheguei da casa dos Taisho, tudo que eu queria era dormir, mas antes ainda tive que aturar mais umas da ligações inoportunas do meu contratante. Sabe aquele tipo _cricri _que fica te perturbando o tempo todo, com coisas do tipo "_Como esta indo o trabalho? Está demorando muito... tal e coisa e coisa e tal"._ Um verdadeiro pé no saco.Já estava começando a ficar de cheia. Já não bastava eu estar frustrada por ter falhado logo de início, estar tendo mais trabalho do que desejava e demorando muito mais do que previsto quando poderia a essa altura já estar aproveitando minha aposentadoria precoce e ainda por cima estar perdendo o controle das minhas emoções e do meu próprio corpo? Sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, só sabia que tinha que terminar tudo mais rápido possível ou poderia me dar realmente mal. No meio disso tudo eu só tinha uma palavra pra definir o que estava acontecendo. Crise. Essa era a única explicação para o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu não sabia se estava tendo uma "crise de identidade" ou uma "crise de consciência", só sabia que estava em crise e precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Era engraçado que isso tivesse começado nessa época, pois essas crises são típicas da adolescência. Mas talvez não fosse tão surpreendente, já que, como vocês sabem, eu só vivi a minha pela metade. O que eu sabia com certeza é que no dia seguinte eu teria que começar o trabalho na casa do Sesshoumaru e que ainda da não tinha idéia de como ia fazer para completar o meu trabalho. O verdadeiro né, porque o outro eu já sabia exatamente o que ia fazer e por falar nisso era melhor começara fazer a lista de lojas de decoração e brechós que eu, Izayoi e Kagome iríamos visitar na segunda.

Na segunda acordei tarde, praticamente só tive tempo de tomar banho e partir pra meu compromisso com Izayoi. Provavelmente meu subconsciente fez isso para ter uma desculpa quando perguntasse a mim mesmo o porquê não tinha planejado nada de útil pra conseguir completar o serviço. Não, naquela época eu não tinha consciência disso, eu só parei pra pensar nisso durante o tempinho que fiquei engaiolada antes de hoje. Quando cheguei na casa dos Taisho, as duas mulheres já estavam prontas para sair para o acontecimento mais empolgante da vida delas nos últimos meses, uma expedição por várias lojas caras e também por vários lugares de gosto duvidoso que eu tinha listado. E como eu já esperava Sesshoumaru não estava em casa, não sei por que, mas isso me desanimou um pouco, mais uma coisa pra eu por na minha lista de confusões mentais. A tarde foi agradável, não, minto, foi realmente muito divertida, me arrisco a dizer que a mais divertida que tive nos últimos anos. Escolhemos vários móveis e objetos para a redecoração e todos seriam entregues na terça pela manhã, e então o trabalho realmente começou. A princípio pelos quartos, as áreas comuns seriam as últimas.

O quarto de Izayoi foi o primeiro e devo admitir que fiquei realmente orgulhosa do que fiz ali. Foi realmente muito prazeroso fazer aquilo. Durante o restante da semana eu me concentrei quase completamente nisso, gastava tanta energia que não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só lembrava o que tinha que fazer quando esbarrava com Sesshoumaru. Como aconteceu um dia quando eu estava pintando um dos quartos de hospedes. Como só tinha mulheres e os empregados na casa eu estava bem à vontade, vestia apenas uma regata e um short jeans, e cantava, foi quando me virei e dei de cara com ele na porta, rindo a minha cara suja de tinta, como eu estava ouvindo música, não tinha escutado ele chegar. Isso tornou-se quase um hábito pra ele. Ele sempre me observava como se soubesse de alguma coisa, como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa, como se desconfiasse de mim. Eu não me sentia muito bem com isso. Isso fez meu _"sentido aranha" _despertar mais uma vez. Eu tinha que me afastar deles rápido. Era como se eu estivesse traindo, enganando aquelas pessoas que me tratavam tão bem. E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo. Nesse período também aproveitei pra xeretar um pouco. Por duas vezes consegui entrar no quarto de Sesshoumaru sem que me notasse. Lá encontrei algumas coisas sobre as investigações contra Naraku. O que eu vi me deixou de boca aberta, e olha que pra me impressionar é preciso muita coisa. O cara tava envolvido com tudo que era ilegal: além de desvio de verba, que era o que ele tinha me dito, tinha também tráfico de drogas e pessoas, extorsão, prostituição, assassinatos em massa, pornografia infantil (isso fez meu sangue ferver de indignação), isso é claro, sem contar formação de quadrilha e encomenda de assassinato (nessa eu tenho que levantar a mão e me declarar culpada também). Apesar de ter ficado revoltada com o que eu descobri (como se eu tivesse esse direito, hipócrita) me obriguei a parar de pensar naquilo. Ele podia ser um crápula filho da p..., mas eu tinha assumido um compromisso com ele, e mesmo não gostando, eu sempre cumpria meus compromissos.

Na sexta feira todos os quartos já tinham sido terminados e tínhamos começado a redecoração da sala de visitas, o hall de entrada seria o último e Izayoi decidiu não mexer na sala de jantar por enquanto. Nessa noite ela fez questão que eu ficasse para o jantar, disse que tinha mandado preparar um jantar especial para comemorar uma ótima semana de trabalho bem sucedido e que também a Kagome tinha uma surpresa para todos. Ela não tinha deixado ninguém entrar no quarto que ela escolheu para reformar, disse que estava ligado a surpresa dessa noite. Eu não queria aceitar, depois do jantar de sábado eu não tinha mais aceito jantar com eles nenhuma vez, mas não tinha como recusar naquele momento.

Como era costume deles, todos foram se preparar enquanto aguardavam o aviso de Jaken de que o jantar estava servido. Nesse dia Jaken também sentou-se a mesa. O clima durante o jantar não poderia ser melhor. Todos conversavam animadamente com as implicâncias entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, o que eu notei ser um costume também, os casos do hospital que Kagome contava, o carinho entre Izayoi e Inuitasho. Até Jaken se revelou uma pessoa muito engraçada. De vez em quando eu pegava Sesshoumaru me encarando deliberadamente e também observei alguns olhares de estranhos de Inuitasho. Como se ele me observasse também. Fora isso o clima era o mais harmonioso possível, eu me sentia bem e mal ao mesmo tempo, acho que vocês podem me entender né!

Quando terminamos a sobremesa, Kagome disse que tinha chegado a hora da surpresa. Ela não tinha comido tanto dessa vez e parecia um pouco apreensiva. Pediu para que esperássemos e se retirou da mesa, voltando alguns instantes depois com uma pequena caixinha quadrada de cor azul nas mãos. Kagome se sentou novamente e sem falar nada, diante de olhares ansiosos estendeu a caixinha à Inuyasha. Ele pegou a caixinha sem entender nada.

-Mas o quê é isso?

-Abra a caixa Inuyasha – disse Kagome ansiosa

-O que foi? Eu esqueci de alguma coisa? De alguma data importante? Nosso primeiro beijo, aniversário de namoro... –ele falava nervoso e todos observávamos em silêncio.

-Nada disso meu amor. Você não se esqueceu de nada. Apenas abra a caixa antes que eu tenha um ataque de ansiedade.

Inuyasha abriu a caixa devagar, desconfiado e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou. Dentro da caixa estava um par de pequeninos sapatinhos de crochê verde água e um cartãozinho com os dizeres "Parabéns Papai!". Izayoi estava comum sorriso radiante, assim como Inuitasho. Jaken tinha desmaiado, literalmente. Até Sesshoumaru me pareceu feliz com a notícia, mas não consigo descrever a expressão de Inuyasha naquele momento, ele parecia em choque, não falava, não se movia, parecia nem mesmo respirar e Kagome ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

-Inu, por favor fale alguma coisa!

-Ka..isso é sério Ka? De verdade? – ela apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, sem conseguir falar nada. Então sem dizer mais nada ela a beijou e depois abraçou e beijou novamente de maneira gentil e doce, ele tinha os olhos cheios d'água e chorou enquanto a beijava novamente, ele a olhava com adoração, como se ela fosse algo sagrado. Foi a cena mais linda que eu vi na minha vida, estavam todos tão felizes! Felizes de uma maneira que eu não achei que fosse possível. Aquilo mexeu comigo e só percebi que estava com os olhas cheios d'água também quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto. Desconcertada eu a enxuguei com as costas da mão. Eu era uma intrusa ali, eu não devia estar ali, não merecia. Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, tinha que acabar com aquilo logo. Tentei me levantar sem chamar atenção, mas Sesshoumaru me impediu.

-Onde vai Rin? – todos voltaram a atenção pra mim nesse momento –Não está pensando em sair de fininho, está? – _filho da mãe irritante, tinha que ser ele né_!

-Você não está pensando em ir embora agora né? –dessa vez foi a própria Kagome, que perguntou, ela ainda fungava.

-Eu... desculpa, mas é um momento familiar, íntimo, eu não deveria estar aqui, eu não quero ser intrometida, eu.. –isso era a mais pura verdade

-Bobagem! Se você está aqui é porque nós queremos assim. Você nos fez tão felizes essa semana que gostaríamos de compartilhar essa felicidade com você. –_Por que a Izayoi tinha que falar essas coisas, ah meu Kami, por que isso tava acontecendo heim!!?_

-Sério! Eu realmente agradeço a consideração, mas vocês não deveriam... eu não mereço – _eu não mereço, não mereço, não mereço._

-Vamos deixar de palhaçada Rin! E mais a mais a surpresa ainda não terminou. Venham comigo. –Kagome saiu da mesa puxando Inuyasha pela mão e rumou em direção ao quarto que ela redecorou, Izayou e Inuitasho os seguiram imediatamente. Nessa hora eu pensei em escapulir, mas Sesshoumaru antevendo minha intenção se aproximou de mim e me segurou pela cintura me conduzindo até eles. Kagome nos mostrou o quarto, ela o tinha decorado para o bebê, e estava lindo, nem eu poderia fazer melhor. Não que fosse dos mais sofisticados ou trabalhados, mas tudo nele, cada detalhezinho exalava amor na sua forma mais pura, mais primitiva. O sentimento era tão forte, tão real, que quase dava pra tocar. O quarto era decorado em tons de verde, azul e amarelo claros, apesar do cheiro de tinta fresca ele transmitia paz e alegria, cada móvel e brinquedo tinham sido escolhido com muito carinho, cuidado. De uma coisa se podia ter certeza, aquela seria uma criança incrivelmente feliz, uma pequena ilha cercada de amor por todos os lados. E então a realidade me atingiu como uma bomba. -_Meu Deus eu estava prestes a destruir tudo isso!!!_

Meia hora depois da notícia eles faziam planos de comemorar a boa nova. Tinha combinado fazer uma festa no dia seguinte à beira da piscina, apenas para amigos mais chegados. As duas mulheres insistiam para que eu fosse e eu, relutante, concordei. Não que eu pretendesse ir de fato, mas sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com elas naquele momento. Um pouco depois Sesshoumaru já me levava novamente para o hotel. O silêncio pairava incômodo dentro do carro, até que ele resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Você está quieta hoje Rin. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. Problema nenhum. Está tudo ótimo. – _ah Sesshy, se tu soubesse.... Sesshy, desde quando eu pensava nele como Sesshy?_

-Sei não, mas me parece um pouco triste, desanimada.

-Quem? Eu? Imagina, estou feliz como uma cotivia. *

-Bem, levando em conta que as cotovia são patologicamente deprimidas, com uma elevada taxa de suicídio.. *

-Engraçadinho. –ele riu, e era lindo –Estava apenas pensando. Dificuldades n... na faculdade – _ufa! Quase_

- Hum, se você diz.

-Sério, é só isso.

-Ok, ok, eu acredito.

-Sesshoumaru, você pode me responder uma coisa?

-Não, eu não pinto nem faço chapinha, eles são assim naturalmente mesmo. Brincadeira, pode perguntar o que quiser.

-Aff! Idiota. Eu só queria saber, por que um cara como você, bem sucedido, cheio da grana, que tem o melhor carro que o dinheiro pode comprar anda de metrô? –ele pensou um pouco e depois respondeu.

-Isso é culpa da Izayoi – eu não entendi, nem poderia, então ele explicou -A Izayoi é segunda esposa do meu pai. A primeira, minha mãe, morreu quando eu tinha apenas um na de idade. Nessa época a empresa do meu pai estava crescendo mais do que ele previra e ele precisava de alguém que ficasse comigo em tempo integral. Foi quando ele conheceu a Izayoi. Ela era sobrinha de uma das empregadas mais antigas da casa, tinha chegado a pouco tempo na cidade e estava procurando emprego. Meu pai a contratou como babá e se encantou por ela imediatamente. Ela tinha 18 anos, mas era muito ingênua e não percebia o interesse do meu pai. Inuitasho por sua vez não queria ser mal interpretado, por isso resolveu esperar para tentar conquistar o coração de Izayoi, por isso e também por respeito a memória da minha mãe. O engraçado é que, segundo o que Izayoi nos contou depois, ela também tinha se apaixonado por ele quase que imediatamente. Mas só depois dela completar 20 anos é que eles começaram a namorar.

Izayoi sempre foi uma mulher simples, e ainda o é, então mesmo depois que ela e meu pai começaram a namorar ela se recusava a utilizar de alguns luxos que ela dizia desnecessário, como o carro particular. Ela não sabia dirigir, nunca quis aprender, mas achava exagero ter alguém a disposição para levá-la onde quer que fosse, como uma babá. Então ela continuou a usar o metrô. Mesmo depois de casada ele manteve o hábito e sempre que eu saia com ela, era de metrô. Ela gostava de observar as pessoas no metrô, dizia que se podia aprender a conhecer o caráter das pessoas pela maneiro com que sentam, falam, andam e se mexem. Então eu acabei pegando o hábito.

-Você costuma observar as pessoas também?

- Às vezes. Quando me interessam.

- Não acredito que se possa conhecer alguém só observando a maneira como se comportam no metrô.

-Eu também tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas Izayoi nunca se enganou com relação a ninguém. Ela sabe reconhecer quando uma pessoa tem bom caráter. E a primeira impressão sempre se mostra correta. Devo confessar que ela gostou de você logo de cara. –já viram uma pessoa paralisada, gelada, imóvel, sem reação, era eu naquelemomento_._ – Ela me disse que viu bondade em você, nos seus olhos. Disse que você era uma pessoa especial.- Eu queria sumir naquele momento, simplesmente desaparecer_. _

-E você Sesshoumaru? O que você viu? – eu torcia pra que ele não tivesse a mesma opinião, que dissesse que ela estava enganada, eu rezava na verdade, quem sabe assim seria mais fácil.

-O que eu vi? Confusão, dúvida, insegurança, mas no contexto geral eu concordo com ela. –agora sim eu queria morrer_._

-Pois eu acho que dessa vez vocês estão enganados, - eu abaixei o rosto sem conseguir encará-lo –Vocês não me conhecem, não achariam que sou especial se me conhecessem. –naquele momento eu mesma estava me desconhecendo, a Rin que eu conhecia nunca se abalaria dessa maneira.Ele virou pra mim e acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão, só nesse momento eu percebi que estávamos parados em frente ao hotel. A mão dele deslizou até meu queixo e ele me forçou a virar na direção dele, mas eu me recusava a olhá-lo_._

–Rin, olha pra mim_. _- Meu coração batia descompassado e quando o olhei nos olhos me perdi completamente. Ele acariciou meu rosto novamente olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos

-Acredite você é especial, Rin. Especial pra mim. – e me beijou, de forma doce, quente, generosa. O que eu podia fazer senão beijá-lo de volta, um beijo nervoso, com um gosto amargo de culpa e mentira. Eu interrompi o beijo com o coração apertado e por impulso o abracei e chorei silenciosamente como se pedisse perdão, depois desfiz o abraço e saí rapidamente do carro, sem dizer nada. Minha vida estava prestes a dar outra reviravolta.

___________________________:)____________________________

**Hi people! I'm back! Depois de mais de um ano sem atualização..rsrs (sorry :P). Espero não decepcionar muito nesse capítulo. Críticas e sugestões, estamos aí! Agradecimentos especiais a Acdy-chan e Kate Simon Cullen pelas reviews do último capítulo.**

**Super beijo a todos.**


	5. Trabalho

Resumo: Rin é uma assassina experiente. Seu alvo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Será que ela conseguirá cumprir seu contrato?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá... (Mais eu nem queria mesmo... snif, snif )

_________________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 5 – Trabalho dado é trabalho cumprido.

Ok! Right! Eu fiz essa cena ridícula! Patética! Mas o pior é que eu nem liguei. Eu corri mesmo, fugi mesmo. Tinha que sair dali, não ia mais suportar ficar perto dele, tinha que ir pra longe. Eu já não estava mais me reconhecendo. Como aquele beijo, um simples beijo, podia ter me afetado tanto? Tá, eu reconheço que me sentia atraída por ele desde o primeiro encontro com ele no metrô, antes disso até, mas isso não era motivo, não era desculpa para minha reação. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto meu coração batia descontrolado no peito, minha cabeça doía e eu sentia um cansaço como se tivesse acabado de levar uma surra, não tinha forças nem pra tomar um banho a única coisa que consegui fazer foi deitar na cama e chorar até que o sono chegasse.

No sábado, quando acordei, já passava das onze horas. Acordar tarde já estava se tornando um péssimo hábito. Depois de um bom banho, aquele que eu deveria ter tomado na noite anterior, liguei para o serviço de quarto e pedi o almoço. Não queria sair do quarto naquele dia. Tinha resolvido que acabaria de vez com aquilo e quando eu resolvo uma coisa meu bem... . Nesse dia era a festa de comemoração da gravidez da Kagome e como era minha intenção desde o início, eu não apareceria por lá. Aproveitei o restante do dia para me organizar, já que eu sabia que não poderia agir no sábado mesmo e pretendia terminar o trabalho e sair da cidade até a segunda feira. Eu também já sabia o que ia fazer, o difícil agora seria encarar o Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, mas eu não pretendia fazer isso antes de segunda de manhã.

Durante a tarde meu celular tocou desesperadamente, antes que eu resolvesse desligá-lo. Algumas vezes era Naraku, provavelmente esperando por informações referentes ao serviço, outras era Kagome ou Izayoi, com certeza para perguntar por que eu não estava na festa. Não atendi nenhuma vez. Comecei a arrumar minhas malas e pensei em queimar todas as informações que tinha recebido sobre Sesshoumaru, mas decidi que era melhor não fazer isso naquele momento, então as deixei dentro da mala que eu começava a arrumar. À noite eu estava menos agitada, mas tinha uma horrível sensação de perda e vazio. Era como se eu não tivesse mais perspectiva dali pra frente, nem mesmo o pensamento de que eu nunca mais ia ter que fazer isso novamente ou que eu iria poder passar o resto da minha vida curtindo me fazia sentir melhor ou menos triste.

Quando eu estava me preparando para dormir a campainha do meu quarto tocou. Eu não tinha pedido nada no serviço de quarto, mas fui atender mesmo assim. Levei um susto ao abrir a porta e me deparar com a última pessoa que eu queria ver naquele momento.

-Boa noite Rin!

-Sesshoumaru?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não vai me convidar para entrar Rin? Pensei que fosse mais educada. – ele entrou antes que eu pudesse responder, ou impedir. Apesar da frase implicante, o tom dele não era nem um pouco divertido.

-Não me lembro de ter permitido que você entrasse. – ele não respondeu a provocação.

-Por que não foi à festa hoje Rin? Todos estavam esperando por você.

-Por que eu deveria ir? Era uma festa para família e amigos íntimos. Eu não tinha motivos para estar lá. Só disse que iria para acalmar Izayoi e Kagome, você já deveria saber.

-Então nunca teve intenção de participar não é? Sua relação com os Taisho é simplesmente profissional?

-Não, nunca tive. E sim, é puramente profissional – "_você nem imagina o quanto_." Respondi num sussurro. Desviando os olhos dele. Foi então que ele notou a mala meio aberta ao lado da cama.

-Por que você está arrumando as malas? Está pretendendo partir? – A voz dele transmitia surpresa e até mesmo podia se sentir um pouco de raiva, mas a expressão dele continuava indiferente e eu me perguntei se não estava imaginando coisa. O que eu poderia responder pra ele? Resolvi que era melhor apenas confirmar, sem mais explicações.

-Sim.

-Assim de repente? – Eu podia sentir a indignação na voz dele. –Não se esqueça que você tem um compromisso conosco. Não pode simplesmente partir quando te der vontade. Onde está seu profissionalismo Rin? – _Sarcasmo. Maravilha!_

-Não se preocupe com isso. Posso muito bem indicar a Izayoi uma dúzia de profissionais para terminar a reforma. E como não terminei o trabalho não vou cobrar por ele.

-Duvido que Izayoi vá aceitar isso. Não importa o dinheiro, ela não vai aceitar que mais ninguém faça. Eu não vou aceitar que mais ninguém faça.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso continuar. – disse me virando, fingindo que fazia qualquer coisa pra que ele não visse a angústia em meu rosto. -Partirei segunda, então vocês vão ter que se contentar com outro.

-Por que está indo embora? – a voz dele agora era calma, quase triste.

-Por que quer saber? O motivo não faz diferença.

-Faz pra mim! Se for por causa do que aconteceu ontem... no carro... Rin, eu não...

-Ontem? Não, não é por causa de ontem. Aliás, não aconteceu _nada_ ontem.

-E o que exatamente você chama de nada? –Agora ele estava realmente irritado – O beijo ou o fato de você sair correndo chorando depois dele? Pois se para você não foi nada, pra mim foi alguma coisa.

-Eu só estou tentando dizer que aquilo não foi importante. Que é melhor esquecer isso não é?

-Não, não é! Acho que você já me conhece bem o bastante para saber que eu não sou do tipo que se esquece das coisas. Nem que faz algo sem importância. Se eu beijei você foi porque eu quis. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não costumo sair beijando estranhas por aí. Então, pra mim, teve importância.

-Olha Sesshoumaru, foi só um beijo, não é como se você gostasse de mim....

-Eu gosto de você.

-Você não sabe o que está falando. Você só me conhece a um pouco mais uma semana. Como se pode gostar de alguém em uma semana?

- Agora é você que não sabe o que diz! Quanto tempo você acha que se leva pra se apaixonar por alguém?

-Apaixonar.... você tá ouvindo o que cê tá falando? Se apaixonar. Pelo amor de Kami, você não me conhece, não sabe nada de mim, você nem sabe que eu sou. – eu não sabia o que fazer, estava assustada. Como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas pra mim? Eu não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria.

-Eu também não esperava... Isso nunca... É uma surpresa pra mim também, mas... – ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse prestes a confessar um pecado -Olha! Você é a última pessoa com quem eu esperava me envolver, acredite. Mas aconteceu, e se o que aprendi com Izayoi tem algum fundo de verdade, estou certo que você também não é indiferente a mim – _Ah! Isso ele podia até apostar_. –Olhe pra mim e diga que eu estou errado. Se disser eu te deixo em paz. – é, seria fácil simplesmente falar que ele estava errado e deixá-lo ir embora, mas me diga como eu poderia fazer isso com aqueles olhos de ouro líquido cravados nos meus?

-Isso é loucura. Simplesmente não pode acontecer. Por favor, vai embora!

-Não, até que a gente resolva isso. Porque seria assim tanta loucura? – minha impressão foi que aquela pergunta tinha muito mais significado do que parecia.

-Por tudo. Tudo que eu já falei, por tudo que eu sou. É simplesmente impossível... Você não sabe nada, não imagina... –minha voz ficava cada vez mais fraca, eu estava exausta.

-Então me conta, Rin. – ele disse se aproximando, devagar. –Me diz quem você é. Aí você não vai mais ter desculpas. –ele se aproximou até quase não ter distância entre nós, pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e me obrigou a olhar pra ele novamente. – Quem é você Rin? – ele apenas sussurrou e eu já estava completamente enfeitiçada pelos olhos dele.

-Eu... Neste momento.... Agora... Eu não sei – respondi também num sussurro. Estava confusa, não conseguia pensar, não quando podia sentir o cheiro dele tão perto, o calor das mãos e o hálito dele no meu rosto ou o brilho dos olhos dele enquanto olhava no fundo dos meus. Ele sorriu e eu me perdi.

-Então o que você acha de descobrirmos juntos? –ele não esperou resposta e me beijou, eu não resisti e retribuí, novamente. O beijei de maneira sôfrega, desesperada, me agarrei a ele como se desse beijo dependesse minha vida e dessa vez não teve culpa, só entrega.

Não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso, mas de alguma maneira eu me encontrava deitada na minha cama enquanto ele me beijava ainda mais intensamente. Minha mala jazia no chão, esquecida. Só a sensação fria do lençol de cetim em minha pele fez eu me dar conta da minha própria nudez, foi então que percebi também a nudez de Sesshoumaru. E ele era perfeito. O corpo forte, de músculos definidos, fazia com que eu me sentisse demasiado pequena perto dele, quase indefesa. A maneira como ele me tocava, como ele sabia o que eu queria me fazia esquecer tudo e apenas desejar mais. Mesmo correndo o risco de ser piegas eu digo que ele era perfeito pra mim e que eu tinha nascido para aquele momento, somente para estar nos braços dele.

Nos amamos com calma e pressa, de maneira gentil e selvagem, com desespero, fogo, paixão, por toda a noite e cada vez que eu o sentia dentro de mim eu clamava por mais. Mais beijos, mais carícias, mais Sesshoumaru. Ele era extremamente viciante.

Já amanhecia quando nos entregamos ao sono, ou melhor, quando ele se entregou, porque eu não consegui dormir, eu não queria dormir. Só queria ficar ali, sentindo o corpo dele junto ao meu, aninhada no peito dele, com o braço dele envolvendo minha cintura. Ficar ali e aproveitar o pouco tempo que eu tinha com ele.

Admito que seria um sonho se eu pudesse realmente ficar ali, mas eu não podia. Eu errei em me deixar levar e tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Me levantei e andei até aminha mala, faria a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer. Peguei a pistola que raramente usava e conectei o silenciador. Seria simples, apenas um tiro, certeiro, ele não sentiria dor. Só eu. Eu me despedaçaria, mais era isso que tinha que ser feito. Eu conferi a pistola e mirei. Só um tiro e estaria tudo acabado em poucos minutos. Depois eu simplesmente sumiria, não importa que soubessem que tinha sido eu, nunca me encontrariam. Só um tiro. Só puxar um pouco o gatilho, só um pouco de força. Sem dor, só isso, _apenas _isso. Não era pedir demais que minha mão me obedecesse era? Aparentemente sim. Eu não consegui, não naquele momento, não daquela maneira. Sentei num canto do quarto e chorei em silêncio.

Quando Sesshoumaru acordou, eu estava sentada na poltrona no canto do quarto o observando, já arrumada para sair. Ele me viu e deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto, e eu senti vontade chorar novamente, mas não o fiz, apenas retribuí o sorriso.

-Bom dia _minha_ Rin. –_minha Rin, ele disse isso mesmo? Minha Rin? Ah! Meu Kami! Me mate de uma vez e acabe logo com isso!_ -Posso saber por que não está aqui do meu lado. Por acaso a cama não estava boa?

-A cama estava maravilhosa e eu adoraria ficar aí com você, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas e não posso mais adiar.

-Rin, hoje é domingo! O que poderia resolver hoje que não pode fazer amanhã?

-Nunca ouviu o ditado "não deixa para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje"?

-Hum, claro, mas o que você vai fazer?

-Eu não, nós.

-Nós?

-Sim nós. Sesshoumaru, eu queria que me fizesse um favor. Queria me levasse para um passeio. Bem longe daqui.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ainda não eram oito horas da manhã quando entrei sem me anunciar no escritório do senador Naraku na segunda feira. E pala cara dele percebi que minha entrada não o agradou nem um pouco. Mas também não, posso culpar o homem, afinal ele não me conhecia.

-Quem é você, e o quem a deixou entrar em seu gabinete.

-Olá senador! Bom dia para o senhor também! Devo dizer que o Sr. Tem uma secretária eficiente e muito discreta, apesar de ser enganada facilmente. Só a ameaça de um pequeno escândalo sobre um possível caso extra conjugal e ela me foi, digamos, bastante solícita.

-Do que você está fal...?!

-Calma senador. Ei sou portadora de notícias muito boas para o senhor. Me responda, por acaso o senhor já leu o jornal de hoje? Não? Então sugiro que o faça. – joguei a edição matinal de um dos jornais de maior circulação de estado sobre sua mesa, ele hesitou - Está logo na primeira página senador. - Eu esperei sua reação.

.

_**PROMOTOR PÚBLICO MORTO EM ACIDENTE DE CARRO**_

_E a justiça mais uma vez sai perdendo. Na noite desse domingo o promotor público de justiça Sesshoumaru Taisho foi encontrado morto dentro de seu carro, vítima de um sinistro acidente, que aconteceu no penhasco as margens da estrada que leva ao interior da cidade. Estima-se que o acidente tenha ocorrido entre as 22:00 e 24:00 hs de domingo. Segundo testemunhas por volta das 21:00 hs o promotor, juntamente com uma mulher ainda não identificada, foi protagonista de uma discussão passional e parecia bastante alterado. A misteriosa mulher, supostamente namorada do promotor, está desaparecida. Um caminhoneiro que passava pelo local no momento do acidente disse ter visto duas pessoas dentro do carro e que o motorista perdeu o controle da direção atravessando a mureta de proteção e caindo do penhasco. O relatório inicial da investigação revela que Sesshoumaru tinha um nível de álcool no sangue muito acima do permitido, o que viabiliza o depoimento do caminhoneiro. A polícia ainda está empenhada na busca pela segunda suposta vítima desse acidente, mas ainda não obtiveram nenhum resultado. Até o fechamento dessa edição nossa equipe ainda não tinha conseguido entrar em contato com a família do promotor. Mais informações sobre o acidente, a vida e a brilhante carreira do famoso promotor de justiça nas páginas 06 e 07 dessa edição._

___________________________________:P_________________________________________

Oi pessoal! Capitulo curtinho né? Mas Tb, dessa vez eu não demorei um ano.. huahuahua. Bom, antes de mais nada eu quero dizer que no capítulo quatro eu utilizei uma pequena piada que não é de minha autoria (ela está identificada com asteriscos no fim das frases). Eu descaradamente plagiei de uma fic de Harry Potter que eu adoro chamada "Uma virada do destino", shipper HG/SS. Quem ainda não leu, leia que vale a pena.

Agora sim, eu gostaria de agradecer a quem mandou review e também a quem não mandou, mas leu.

Bjus a todos!


	6. Quase acabado

Resumo: Rin é uma assassina experiente. Seu alvo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Será que ela conseguirá cumprir seu contrato?

No capítulo anterior...

_-Sim nós. Sesshoumaru, eu queria que me fizesse um favor. Queria me levasse para um passeio. Bem longe daqui._

_-Calma senador. Eu sou portadora de notícias muito boas para o senhor. Me responda, por acaso o senhor já leu o jornal de hoje? Não? Então sugiro que o faça. – joguei a edição matinal de um dos jornais de maior circulação de estado sobre sua mesa, ele hesitou - Está logo na primeira página senador. - esperei sua reação._

._**PROMOTOR PÚBLICO MORTO EM ACIDENTE DE CARRO**_

_E a justiça mais uma vez sai perdendo. Na noite desse domingo o promotor público de justiça Sesshoumaru Taisho foi encontrado morto dentro de seu carro, vítima de um sinistro acidente, que aconteceu no penhasco as margens da estrada que leva ao interior da cidade. Estima-se que o acidente tenha ocorrido entre as 22:00 e 24:00 hs de domingo. Segundo testemunhas por volta das 21:00 hs o promotor, juntamente com uma mulher ainda não identificada, foi protagonista de uma discussão passional e parecia bastante alterado. A misteriosa mulher, supostamente namorada do promotor, está desaparecida. Um caminhoneiro que passava pelo local no momento do acidente disse ter visto duas pessoas dentro do carro e que o motorista perdeu o controle da direção atravessando a mureta de proteção e caindo do penhasco. O relatório inicial da investigação revela que Sesshoumaru tinha um nível de álcool no sangue muito acima do permitido, o que viabiliza o depoimento do caminhoneiro. A polícia ainda está empenhada na busca pela segunda suposta vítima desse acidente, mas ainda não obtiveram nenhum resultado. Até o fechamento dessa edição nossa equipe ainda não tinha conseguido entrar em contato com a família do promotor. Mais informações sobre o acidente, a vida e a brilhante carreira do famoso promotor de justiça nas páginas 06 e 07 dessa edição._

_: P_

Cap. 06 – Quase acabado

Durante o tempo em que eu fiquei isolada, aguardando esse julgamento, eu tive bastante tempo para pensar, e em uma coisa eu tenho que concordar com a Izayoi. Observar as pessoas pode ser muito interessante. Não que, como ela eu consiga conhecer as pessoas pelo seu comportamento e reações, mesmo porque pra mim essa é uma ciência por demais falha, mas realmente tem algumas emoções que é impossível de esconder. Por exemplo, por mais que Naraku fosse um homem controlado e discreto, mesmo com a expressão de indiferença fria e calculada que ele mantinha em seu rosto, era impossível não perceber o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos no momento em que ele leu aquele jornal. Isso fez meu estômago revirar. Não, eu não sou hipócrita. Eu matei sim, muito. Mas apesar de ser muito boa, nunca senti prazer nisso. Verdade, juro! Eu não sou sádica, ta legal? Morte e sofrimento não são coisas que me agradem. Já o Naraku não. Dava pra ver na cara dele que ele sentia prazer naquilo. Ele estava em êxtase. Quase não conseguiu se controlar, por mais que tentasse, para perguntar os detalhes. Bom, isso não é importante. Não mais.

- Ao que parece as notícias lhe agradaram bastante, não?

- Simplesmente maravilhosas. Deixe-me desculpar com a senhorita pela minha rudeza agora pouco, mas há de convir que quem a vê jamais imaginaria de quem se tratava.

-Vou tomar como um elogio.

-Não quero parecer indelicado, nem dar a impressão de descontentamento, mas pelo que eu sei a senhorita nunca teve contato direto com clientes antes. Esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais a escolhi para o serviço. Por que abrir exceção e vir ao meu gabinete? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Para começar todo esse trabalho foi uma exceção. Embora tenha conseguido concluí-lo com êxito, existiram contratempos aos quais eu não estava acostumada e cometi erros que nunca cometo. Esse – apontei para o jornal – não é o tipo de abordagem que eu costumo usar. É arriscada demais e não gosto disso. Vir é uma forma de retratar de todos os inconvenientes desse trabalho. Conhecer minha identidade é para você uma garantia. Acho que lhe devia isso. – após um pequeno momento em que ele parecia considerar o que eu acabara de falar, pareceu aceitar minha explicação, e sorriu.

-Já que está aqui, melhor deixarmos a satisfação um pouco de lado e tratarmos dos aspectos mais práticos da nossa relação. Agora que o meu pequeno problema está resolvido, acho que tenho algo para lhe dar. – disse se virando para seu computador – Como a quantia que devo lhe passar é bastante alta, creio que a operação deve demorar um pouco mais que o normal.

-Isso não é problema algum, mas se não se importar, eu preferia que o senhor não fizesse a transferência para a mesma conta. Transfira para essa aqui. – entreguei-lhe o número novo – só por precaução. Tenho certeza que o senhor entende.

-Sim, claro.

-Sabe senador, eu fiquei realmente surpresa quando o senhor me contatou. Não sabia que minha fama tinha chegado tão longe. Em geral não gosto de trabalhar com políticos, vocês tem artimanhas demais. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando recebi as informações do trabalho. É lógico que eu conhecia a fama do Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim não sei como ele poderia ser um perigo para um homem importante como o senhor, por melhor que ele fosse tenho certeza que sua rede de influência é muito mais forte. – para se conseguir alguma coisa de alguém, nada melhor do que acariciar seu ego.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas com certeza você _não_ conhecia Sesshoumaru. Esse homem sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato por muito tempo. Você sabe que um político não pode ser completamente correto, ou as coisas não funcionam e eu tenho, digamos uma fonte de renda alternativa não declarada que ele adoraria descobrir.

-Nada muito_ legal_, eu presumo.

- Como eu disse, não se consegue nada sendo correto. Quanto mais poder uma pessoa tem, mais segredos ela guarda. Então é ótimo se cercar de "amigos poderosos", principalmente se esses amigos tem segredinhos sujos dos quais se possa tirar proveito. Eu, particularmente, tento ficar bem com todos. – que cara mais cínico, eu já contei pra vocês que estava envolvido com as coisas mais sujas que existem né? Esses "amigos" a que ele se refere é todo tipo de gente ruim que se pode imaginar, desde o cafetão barato da esquina até terroristas. Sei que vindo de mim isso parece muita hipocrisia, mas não é, mas uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é uma coisa completamente diferente! Entendeu?

-Então o senhor decidiu se livrar da pedra definitivamente? Medida meio desesperada né? E arriscada também.

-Sim, mas não pense que essa foi a primeira solução que me acorreu. – eu tinha sido agraciada com a vontade do homem de falar – Como você disse, nós temos nossas artimanhas, calúnia, difamação, intrigas. Mas nunca consegui descobrir nada que se pudesse usar contra ele. Nenhuma mancha, o cara é quase um santo. E nem pensar em suborno, o homem aparentemente era incorruptível. Como eu disse quase um santo. Mais isso não existe. Todo mundo tem seu ponto fraco, era só ter tempo para descobrir. Só que eu não tinha mais tempo. Por isso recorri a você. Já que não conseguiria comprá-lo, teria que eliminá-lo. E, veja só, agora estamos todos felizes. Eu livre do perigo e podendo continuar livremente com meus negócios e você acabando de receber uma transferência de dez milhões de dólares.

-Sim. Com certeza todos saímos ganhando. Bom, agora que já está tudo devidamente acertado devo dizer que foi um prazer fazer negócio com o senhor.

-O prazer foi definitivamente meu, senhorita. A propósito não gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite para comemorarmos nosso sucesso? – sabe aquela náusea eu você tem quando vê aqueles filmes de terror cheio de cenas nojentas e muito sangue? Foi exatamente o que eu senti no momento em que me visualizei jantando com aquele homem horrível.

-Agradeço a oferta, mas acho que nenhum de nós dois poderia comparecer a esse jantar por estarmos um tanto quanto ... reclusos, por assim dizer.

-Desculpe, não entendi.

-Ora senador, pensei que o senhor fosse um homem inteligente. -debochei -Acho que já deu, não detetive? Vocês podem entrar agora. – assim que terminei de falar três policiais entraram no gabinete do senador, acompanhados do detetive Koharu que junto com Sesshoumaru conduzia a investigação sigilosa sobre Naraku.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? -Perguntou o homem completamente desnorteado

-Deixe-me explicar – disse uma voz que o deixou Naraku pálido como papel, a voz grave e inconfundível de um homem que naquele momento entrava na sala, um homem que para Naraku deveria estar morto. – O senhor está sendo preso por formação de quadrilha, conspiração para assassinato, associação criminosa entre outros. O detetive Koharu vai ler todos os seu direitos agora.

-Sesshoumaru...? Você deveria estar morto. E que história é essa de ser preso, eu não posso ser preso, eu sou senador, tenho imunidade política, e vocês não tem como provar todas essas acusações... –e de repente ele pareceu entender e se virou pra mim

-Ops! Acho que tem sim e também acho que a culpada sou eu. – abri o primeiro botão da minha blusa revelando o microfone imperceptível preso ao sutiã. –Foi mal!

-Você! Sua vagabunda... como você ousa? – o homem estava louco, e como louco era extremamente instável. Ele avanço para mim, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto os policiais o imobilizaram. -Eu deveria ter percebido, mas me deixei levar por essa carinha de menina. Meu consolo é saber que junto com a minha confissão também está a sua.

-Sim. Esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar para tentar consertar o que eu fiz.

O Detetive leu os direitos de Naraku enquanto o algemava e mandou dois dos policiais o levarem até a viatura.

-Agora é a sua vez senhorita –disse virando-se pra mim, parecia falar com um certo pesar. Ele leu meus direitos e eu estendi minhas mãos para que fossem algemadas, ele hesitou por um instante. –Isso é realmente necessário Sesshoumaru?

-Apenas faça o seu trabalho Koharu. – disse sem olhar para mim. Como ele fez durante todo o tempo e saiu da sala.

_/_

Meu julgamento aconteceu separado do de Naraku, mesmo porque eu era testemunha chave na acusação dele, então eu também não podia ser ré. Me concederam um advogado do estado que parecia mais preocupado com as mensagem sobre corrida de cavalo que ele recebia a cada meia hora no celular do que com o meu caso, não que eu estivesse ligando muito para isso mesmo. Era estranho mas eu me sentia como se nada mais importasse, uma espécie de letargia, tudo se passava como borrões a minha volta, como se eu estivesse sempre sonolenta demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Durante o tempo que eu fiquei aguardando o julgamento não vi Sesshoumaru nenhuma vez. A última vez que o tinha visto foi no escritório do Naraku. Ah! Uma coisa muito importante que eu não posso deixar de contar. Dou um doce se vocês adivinharem quem é o promotor encarregado da minha acusação? Isso mesmo a mocréia, cabeça oca, jarro vazio da Vak... ops! Kagura. Mulherzinha insuportável aquela. Não que eu esperasse benevolência de ninguém, afinal quando eu surtei e resolvi que deveria acabar com a minha vida contanto tudo e mais um pouco para o Sesshoumaru eu não fiz nenhum acordo pelas informações que contaria. Alias essa é uma parte da história que eu preferiria pular se vocês me permitirem. Sabe, é muito difícil lembrar dele naquele momento, a expressão dele, a decepção estampada nos olhos, a acusação. Isso dói, realmente dói. E fique registrado que eu não estou chorando ok?

Bom, vamos voltar ao meu julgamento. A Kagura é realmente uma vaca. Eu estava sendo acusada de um crime apenas, a conspiração contra Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que eles cavucariam a minha vida o máximo que ele pudessem, por sorte como eu contei a vocês no início, essa foi a única vez que usei o meu nome verdadeiro durante um serviço e até onde se sabe Rin Nakigawa era uma pobre garota órfã que depois de um triste incidente no lar onde vivia foi adotada por um casal de policiais com uma ficha de serviço quase impecável, mas essa mulher continuava a me forçar e tentar me pressionar com supostas associação com crimes dos quais ela não tinha prova nenhuma, a única coisa que me irritou foi quando ela começou a fazer insinuações sobre Bankotsu, mas como eu aprendi com ele mesmo eu segurei minha vontade de pular no pescoço daquela vaca e fazer ela engolir tudo que estava dizendo a respeito dele e continuei o meu papel de moça quase inocente. Depois que todas aas acusações e defesas foram devidamente feitas o tribunal entrou em recesso e por isso que eu estou aqui agora sentada contando tudo isso para vocês e assim que os jurados retornarem vou saber o meu destino, sei que não posso esperar nada muito bom, mas torço para que não seja nada tão ruim também. Penso em 15 ou 20 anos de reclusão, com possível redução por bom comportamento, talvez esse tempo não seja suficiente para pagar por tudo que eu fiz. Certamente não vai ser para diminuir a tristeza e a dor em meu peito.


End file.
